Chains of Reality: Omakes
by Exotos135
Summary: A collection of sidestories meant to serve as "on-the-side" or stories that happen during a particular story arc.
1. The Crystal Leviathan (Part 1)

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the first ever Chains of Reality omake, The Crystal Leviathan!**

 **This is nothing more than a sidestory to show what the twins were doing during the beginning of the Proto-Lucy arc, of which this little piece takes place at.**

 **The main purpose of this story, and of this "omakes" sidestory as a whole, is to provide you some Chains of Reality-related content to fill the void between the gaps in each story arc. And no, for the most part, you don't have to read this in order for things to make sense in later chapters of the story: In case such a thing were to happen, a quick recap will be done in the main story to fix it.**

 **Also, this is a two-parter.**

 **Now, let's not blabber on any longer, let's get going!**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House Backyard..._**

The twins sat in front of Leni, who was sitting underneath the tree.

"So, Leni," Lola remarked, getting the girl's attention. "What's this last mission you're talking about?"

"Yeah," Lana inquired, tilting her head. "I thought we already did everything we needed to do after we beat our knock offs."

"You managed to channel your true power to defeat them, yes," Leni folded her arms. "But can you, like, access that power on your own?"

The twins exchanged looks, not quite sure on what Leni meant. But then they got an idea and transformed into their angel forms.

"No, that's, like, not the power I'm talking about," Leni said. "I'm talking about the power from your other forms. Y'know, the ones you used to defeat your other selves?"

The girls now understood what their older sister meant, and exchanging worried looks, they closed their eyes and lowered their head as they tried to access said power.

As Leni waited, she noticed Lana and Lola being surrounded by a flowing blue and pink aura respectively. The twins narrowed their eyes as the aura flew slightly faster, and glew brighter...

But just as they were engulfed in light, the twins lost concentration and went back to normal, where they saw Leni closing her eyes and shaking her head.

With that done, Lana sighed, "I don't think we can."

"Then there's still one more thing you must do before you can even consider mastering your caste's abilities," Leni put her palms close together and charged some energy. "Proving yourselves as the new, true masters of the caste."

"And beating our counterparts didn't count?!" Lola exclaimed in frustration.

"That only means that you were stronger than them," Leni shook her head. "Now you must, like, prove that you're ready to lead the castes, once the progenitors have been dealt with, of course."

"How are we going to do that?" Lola asked with a whiny tone. "And do we have to do it now? We're still pooped from the fight at Atlantis."

Leni hummed to herself, then smiled. "Okay, how about I, like, have you take the test a week from today?"

The twins exchanged looks, then nodded and shrugged, seeing no problem with the proposed schedule. Leni nodded, stood up, and walked back inside, leaving the twins to their own devices.

 ** _Later that night..._**

Leni and Carol were at the kitchen, eating dinner together. The former took a bite out of her food before stopping, however, at the latter's disapproving look.

"Please, Carol-"

"Not a chance!" Carol snapped at the fashionista. "It's one thing to ask me to take you and the twins to another dimension, it's another to take you girls and the twins to _that_ dimension after what happened at the beach!"

"H-Hey, look at it this way," Leni shrugged with a nervous smile. "At least we, like, know things will be dangerous this time!"

"The answer is still no!" Carol slammed her fists down the desk. "And besides, you and Lori can do the same thing together, why not ask for her help?"

Leni frowned and looked elsewhere. "We can't trust our counterparts to, like, let us do it, but you can do it on your own free will, so-"

Carol stood up and shook her head. "Even so, I just can't do it, Leni. Not after what the twins just went through."

"So you'd rather leave them as they are?"

The cross-caste stopped and turned around, noticing Leni looking at her with a stern, disapproving look as she stood up and added:

"Carol, you know that the twins have come a long way, but they need to do this to further their training."

Carol frowned. "But-"

"Our full power is the only thing that can stand up against the progenitors, Carol!" Leni snapped, folding her arms. "The twins are so close to taking another step towards it! All they have to do is go to that dimension, and pass the test! That's it!"

Carol blinked twice. "Leni, listen-"

"No, Carol, you listen: You're the only one who can take us there and the only way to help twins be totes ready for the next progenitor attack!" Leni snapped, stomping the ground. "So you either help them pull this off, or you stand back and watch them stagnate!"

The cross-caste, shocked by Leni's aggressiveness, looked at the ground as she thought about it, then nodded and stated:

"Alright, I'll do it."

 ** _Meanwhile, at the twins' bedroom..._**

Lola had fallen fast asleep on her bed, while Lana was talking with the house pets, while petting Hops.

"And so, she told us that we needed to do one more test before we could use our full power whenever we want. At least, that's what I got from her," Lana told the pets. "What do you guys think?"

"Well, if it'll help you fight the progenitors, and Leni isn't on their side, I think it something you should do," Charles remarked, waggling his tail.

"And besides, you may be overshadowed eventually... Actually, scratch that, you will definitely be overshadowed," Waltz said, rolling his eyes. "So being remembered as the first sister who can access her goddess form sounds like a good deal to me!"

Lana tilted her head. "Goddess form?"

The little bird looked elsewhere and hastily said "I said too much" before he flew away, followed by the rest of the pets.

This left Lana alone with Hops, who she asked, "Do you know what they're talking about?"

The frog shook his head, and Lana, having nothing else to do, went to sleep for the big day tomorrow.

 ** _The Next Day..._**

Leni got up, and leaving Lori and everybody else to their devices, she immediately walked to the backyard, where she saw the twins and Carol-the latter which she didn't notice at first-getting ready for the trip.

"Okay, it looks like you two are ready to go," Leni remarked as she saw the twins stretching, only to see Carol stretching as well. "Carol, what are you doing?"

"She's coming with us!" Lana chirped.

"I know that, Lana, there's no other way to get to the dimension, after all," the fashionista said. "I mean, why's she stretching as well? She's only taking us to the dimension and back."

"If I don't prepare myself to use my powers, it's very likely that my stamina issues will end up being more pronounced," Carol explained. "Or did you forget that my portal powers require a lot of stamina?"

The teenager folded her arms and frowned as she looked elsewhere. "I guess that's something I should've taken into account..."

"Hey, before we go, can I ask something?" Lola inquired, earning the fashionista's attention. "What's this test about, anyway?"

"Well, it involves dealing with, like, a little mistake the progenitors left behind," Leni somberly explained. "One they left for hundreds of years, in fact."

Lana frowned. "What mistake?"

Leni lowered her head, and sighed:

"The Crystal Leviathan."

Before the twins could ask what that meant, the team jumped through Carol's portal, and they fell down a spiraling tube of sorts, with a light at the end of it.

"So, this portal will take us to our last test, right?" Lana inquired, giving a puzzled look at Carol.

"I'm sure you're, like, supposed to ask that before we jump through the portal, Lana," Leni remarked.

"Yes, it will," Carol answered with a nervous smile. "And hopefully, it'll help motivate you to double down on your training."

Lola frowned. "We'll still have to train?"

"Everybody has to, like, train, even after perfecting their skills, sis," Leni explained. "Otherwise, you'll never be able to limit your abilities' drawbacks."

Leni threw a quick look at Carol, and the cross-casted teacher looked elsewhere just as Leni saw the light at the end of the tunnel and said:

"We're here."

The girls went through the portal and landed in a grassfield with blue grass, and crystallized rocks sprouting from the ground.

"Where are we?" Lola asked as she took a look at her surroundings.

Lana, while looking at her surroundings as well, felt a familiar feeling. "This reminds me of something."

"Welcome to the realm between Lanaspace and Lolaspace, the dimensions formerly owned by your counterparts," Carol explained, before she looked elsewhere and sighed, "And please don't ask about what happened to them after they perished."

The twins looked at Carol, seemingly ready to ask the inevitable question, only to turn to Leni and ask in unison:

"What are we doing here?"

Leni closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just as the girls' hair blew in the wind.

"Huh, weird, the wind started blowing as soon as Leni sat down," Lola scratched her chin. "Hey, do you think Leni has control over the wind?"

"I'm more curious about Carol's hair, really," Lana answered. "I mean, the wind's blowing to our right..."

Lana pointed at Carol, whose hair was blowing... the other way. "But her hair's blowing to _her_ right! I mean, how does that work?"

Carol sat down. "Don't think about it."

The twins shrugged off that thought and sat down as well, allowing Leni to begin her explanation:

"Your final test involves dealing with the crystal leviathan," Carol generated an image of the beast as Leni continued. "A sea monster of sorts, with crystalline spikes growing and sprouting all over its serpentine body."

"A sea monster? So, it's like the hydra?" Lana asked.

"No, it's, like, an entirely different beast!" Leni reassured with a wave of her hand. "It doesn't grow an extra head thingie after you behead it, for example."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Um, Leni, I think we're going to need more details."

"Okay, how about this," Leni folded her hands. "Unlike the hydra, the crystal leviathan has some history with you. Or at least, the spirits inside you."

The twins raised an eyebrow, and Leni gestured Carol to do her thing, prompting the cross-casted girl to morph the image of the leviathan, into that of the proto-twins and two other prototypes... which looked similar to a pair of certain lovechildren...

"Eons ago, Prototype Lola and Prototype Lana, like, gave birth to twins: These were known as Prototype Leia, and Prototype Lizy."

"Those are our older proto sisters?" Lola asked, taking a closer look at the picture. "They look exactly like those girls in our mind!"

Leni raised an eyebrow and turned to Carol, who promptly explained:

"The twins used fusion as a last resort against the progenitors, maybe the girls she's talking about are related to that?"

Leni turned to the twins. "Lola, Lana, did you, like, defeat your counterparts using fusion?"

"Well, we creamed them with fusion," Lana answered with a little pride. "But no, we beat them with a new form with the help of those girls, which look identical to the ones you two showed us."

"I see," Leni smiled. "In that case, now really is the best time for you to do your final test. Anyway, let's move on."

Carol changed the image, this time it showed the prototype lovechildren fighting each other, while Proto-Lola and Proto-Lana watched from the sidelines.

"As the prototype lovechildren were specifically created to be successors to the progenitors should anything happen to them, they trained daily every day, with their respective parents keeping an eye on them."

The image changed again, this time showing a split image: to the left was Proto-Leia, who seemed to be in some crystal cavern, and to the right was Proto-Lizy, who was clearly in Atlantis.

"Everything seemed to be going well, until their last test came: Prototype Lizy and Prototype Leia were left in charge of protecting Atlantis and the philosopher's stone, respectively, against a certain duo of invaders."

"Fill-law-so-fur's stone, huh?" Lola scratched her chin. "Figured things with big words are more Lisa's thing than mine."

Lana promptly asked the important question, "Who were the invaders?"

Carol changed the image to show the answer: The twins themselves were the invaders. And as the twins realized what this meant, the image changed again: This time showing Proto-Lizy fighting Lana.

"Both prototypes fought as hard as they could, but in the end, they lost," Leni somberly sighed. "Prototype's Lizy's fight with you, Lana, was so intense that it sunk Atlantis."

The image changed again, this time showing Proto-Leia struggling on the ground, while Lola and Proto-Lisa fought for the philosopher's stone.

"And Prototype Leia could do nothing against you, Lola, but watch as you and Lisa's counterpart, like, fought for the philosopher's stone," Leni added. "The good news is the stone wasn't destroyed!"

Lola grimaced. "And the bad news?"

With a sheepish smile, Leni answered, "Lisa's counterpart has it."

Carol changed the image again to the final one, depicting the shamed prototype lovechildren underneath the proto-twins, who looked upset.

"Angry at their children's failure, the prototype twins were left with no choice but to punish them by banishing them to this dimension, but not before corrupting and merging them into the beast we know as the crystal leviathan."

The ensuing, animated merging was thankfully censored for the twins' sake. They were still horrified nonetheless.

"Why would they do that?!" Lola gasped in shock, only to quickly grow confused. "Wait, first _how_ did they do that?"

"As divine beings, they could mess with reality to their liking, as long as it related to their powers and castes," Carol explained, scratching the back of her head. "As for why they did it, if you were to ask them, they'd give you a dozen different answers."

"None of which were true," Leni somberly interjected. "The only one who knew for sure was Lincoln, who could see that they did it as a result of them becoming corrupted."

"Corrupted?" Lana tilted her head. "So, they didn't do it willingly?"

Leni eyed the twins, then walked forward across the hallway. "We've wasted enough time explaining what happened. We need to get going."

Leni walked forward towards a cave that suddenly materialized out of nowhere, with Carol and the twins following her shortly afterwards. Once inside, they landed at the cave's rocky interior, with a giant body of water in the middle.

"Where's the leviathan?" Lana asked. "Is it here, or do we need to go deeper?"

As if fate itself had been tempted, the beast came out of the body of water soon after, with it taking a couple seconds to shake off the water before spotting the twins.

And as soon as the beast noticed them, it raised its crystal-imbued head and let out a titanic roar that shook the entire dimension.

"Oh, right, since the essence of your counterparts are, like, still within you, the leviathan will likely sense that, and assume you're the prototype twins," Leni remarked, before sticking out her tongue and gently hitting her head. "I knew I totes forgot something!"

"And it had to be the most important part!?" Carol snapped.

The leviathan charged energy in its mouth, and shot a beam at the team, separating them while also making something clear:

The battle with the leviathan had begun...


	2. The Crystal Leviathan (Part 2)

**And here we are, the second and last part of Chains of Reality's first omake, The Crystal Leviathan. And don't worry, I promise you that any other omake featured in this sidestory will be far longer than this.**

 **And now, a word from our sponsor:**

 **Hi everyone, Hopeful Observer here.**

 **So, I wanted to drop a little explanation for the title for these shorts and the nature of the stories in them.**

 **Omake (御負け, usually written おまけ) means extra in Japanese. Its primary meaning is general and widespread. It is used as an anime and manga fandom term to mean "extra or bonus." In the States, the term has a connotation to describe special features on DVD releases: deleted scenes, interviews with the actors, "the making of" documentary clips, outtakes, amusing bloopers, and so forth.**

 **Which brings me to the next thing I want to tell you guys. The thing is...Chains of Reality: Divinity Reborn is a big story with a lot of lore and background. If we put everything we have so far (the caste examinations, genderbend one-shot, and the crystal leviathan special) and all the other non-essential stuff planned into the main story, it would be like before: amazingly slow plot development XD.**

 **The main story is about the Louds, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne defeating the Proto Sisters and uncovering why Sincoln destroyed the original reality, which is what we want the main story to remain focused on.**

 **Plus we think most readers can guess how many arcs this story will likely have (hint: more than double what we have right now).**

 **With that mind there are other stories to tell and the omake title felt like a good home for said stories. I hope all readers enjoy these entries in CoR:DR and understand that the omake does not necessarily need to be read to follow what happens in the main story, though you would get more out of it if you do.**

 **Take care and expect the P Lucy arc soon.**

 **And now, back to Exotos135, with a simple sentence:**

 **Let's get savvy! Into the finale!**

* * *

The leviathan's attack forced the team to separate: Leni and Carol went up to a platform that was safely High above the beast, while the twins remained on the ground, and crashed on the walls.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Carol asked worriedly. "I mean, the leviathan obviously has it out for them-"

"Just like their counterparts? Yes, I know," Leni answered with a forlorn tone. "But this is, like, Lola and Lana's fight. They need to overcome it themselves. Otherwise, they won't learn anything."

Carol groaned. "Is this what it feels like to be forced to stay on the sidelines?"

Leni sighed. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

Carol frowned and looked back at the beast, which let out a roar as the twins recovered and stood up.

"And here I was thinking we could relax after the whole beach fiasco," Lola whined. "Now we're supposed to fight this thing?!"

"Alright, pretty sure they're not going to go down without a fight," Lana stated as she cracked her knuckles. "Come on, Lola, we gotta try to get through those two!"

Lana transformed into her angel form and flew towards the beast, with Lola exclaiming "Wait for me!" as she transformed as well and followed her sister.

The sisters flew up to the beast's face and began shooting a stream as they yelled:

"Diamond Blast!"

"Gaia Bullet!"

However, the beast's crystalline features absorbed the damage until they began glowing, which was followed by the beast roaring as it unleashed a barrage of lasers from the crystals, forcing the twins to quickly avoid them, and Leni to protect herself and Carol in a shield.

Once the beast stopped shooting lasers everywhere, the twins flew towards each other, charged energy in one palm, then aimed it at the monster and shot it at the leviathan, shouting:

"Earthly Twin Laser!"

However, the leviathan quickly charged a beam of its own and shot it, causing it to clash with the laser for a moment before overpowering it, sending the twins crashing into a wall.

However, they quickly recovered and Lana used her geokinesis to lift up a large boulder, with Lola using her manipulation over crystals to make it sprout spikes all over it before Lana threw it at the monster.

The leviathan simply grabbed the spiked boulder with its mouth, then bit down hard enough to crush it.

"Lana, I don't think we'll get anywhere fighting like this," Lola remarked. "Nothing we're doing seems to be working!"

"You're right," Lana replied. "But you know? If we can't do anything alone..."

Lana smiled and gave her sister a thumbs up. "Maybe we can together?"

Lola raised an eyebrow. "Are you... implying we should-"

Lana nodded, and this prompted Lola to ask, "But I thought you weren't cool with that?"

Before Lana could explain her plan, the crystalline monster swung its tail at the twins, sending them crashing into some rubble.

"Girls!" Carol exclaimed. "Alright, that's it, I'm going in!"

But she was stopped by Leni. "Have, like, some faith in them, geez. They still have a trick up their sleeves."

A pillar of pink and blue light came out of the rubble, and from there came out a familiar fusion: Lala, weilding her spiked sash-rock-mace thing once more.

"Alright, no more playing around!" Lala stated. "This'll be one on one, mano e mano!"

"No speak Español at azar!" Carol shouted at the fusion.

The beast roared as the fusion leaped straight towards it, ready to resume the fight.

Carol, however, was still quite worried. "You think fusion will help them win?"

Leni folded her arms with a smile, then somberly shook her head and said:

"As long as they fight, they'll never win."

Lala began the fight by swinging her mace around, with the beast blocking it as quickly as it could before finally being hit by it once in the head.

However, when Lala tried to swing it again, the leviathan grabbed it with its mouth and swung it all over the place, taking Lala with it.

Unfortunately, though the fusion crashed on the walls a couple times, it didn't take long for her to regain her balance and start running around, wrapping the sash around the beast as it looked at them, charging a beam with its eyes.

Once the beast was fully tangled, Lala swung it up, and the leviathan shot several lasers at the fusion, hoping to distract her long enough to escape with its serpentine body.

Luckily, Lala caught what the beast was doing and wrapped its tail with the sash, allowing her to slam the beast down the ground... only to be caught off-guard when, instead of roaring, they heard the beast crying.

"Is that... crying?" Lala asked with Lana's voice, only to add in Lola's voice, "I heard a normal roar."

Then the beast turned to the fusion, and screamed at them before charging a pink laser, and shooting it out of its eyes.

"Okay, now I did hear something: But it sounded angry," Lala said with Lola's voice. "Maybe that's the Proto-Leia inside the beast?"

Then, Lala added with Lana's voice, "And the crying's probably from Proto-Lizy..."

Just then, the fusion's eyes lit up, allowing her fusees to see the leviathan in its "original" forms:

Proto-Lizy, laying on the ground and sobbing, trying to get up, while Proto-Leia helped her, while glaring at the twins.

One thing became clear: The beast was scared.

"So, this is what you meant when you said Proto-Leia was angry?" Lala asked with Lana's voice, only to add with Lola's voice, "Yeah, and I guess this is what you meant when you said Proto-Lizy was scared."

Lala frowned and said with Lana's voice, "Yeah..."

With that said, the fusion landed on the ground and glanced at their weapon before looking back at the leviathan, which was trying to stand up despite the pain.

"We're doing this the wrong way," Lala stated, gripping her weapon. "Fighting won't get us anywhere."

And then, she got an idea and said:

"There's a pair of people that want to see you."

Lala was covered in light as the leviathan tilted its head, and both them and Carol and Leni watched in shock as Lala split not only into Lola and Lana, but a familiar duo as well:

The original, uncorrupted Proto-Lola and Proto-Lana.

"Why did they do that?!" Carol exclaimed, grabbing her hair. "They just got the upper hand!"

Leni put her index finger in Carol's mouth and shut her up, saying, "I already told you, Carol: As long as they fight, they'll, like, never win."

"I know, but, still, how's this any better?" Carol inquired.

Leni smiled. "Watch and see."

Meanwhile with the twins, the uncorrupted Proto-Twins had the same reaction as Carol:

"What are you two doing?!" the uncorrupted Proto-Lola snapped. "Quick, use our powers or whatever before that thing kills you!"

"That "thing" is both of your daughters, whom you forcefully merged together as a form of punishment," Lana stated, pointing at the leviathan. "You left them like this for who knows how long, and now's the time to fix it!"

The uncorrupted Proto-Twins raised their eyebrows as Lola added, "Yeah, it's one thing to punish them, but doing it like this?! That's too cruel!"

The uncorrupted Proto-Twins glanced at the leviathan one more time before shaking their heads and answering:

"We... we didn't do that."

"Right, then I guess the giant crystal-serpent sea monster in front of us is just my imagination," Lana shook her head. "Just talk to them, okay?"

The uncorrupted Proto-Twins walked towards the beast and looked at it with sorrowful looks, as the beast lowered its head towards them?

"Mom?" it asked, with both Proto-Leia and Proto-Lizy's voices. "Is that... you?"

"Leia..." the uncorrupted Proto-Lola blurted.

"Lizy?!" the uncorrupted Proto-Lana exclaimed, grabbing the beast's cheeks. "What happened to you?!"

"You... said we failed you... that we failed Dad..." the beast spoke with both its original selves bodies. "And... you also said, this was a fitting punishment..."

"Well, we did have an idea on how to punish you, but this wasn't it," the uncorrupted Proto-Lola remarked. "We were thinking more along the lines of grounding you for a hundred years."

"That still sounds extreme to me." Carol remarked.

"Remember, Carol, the progenitors, like, see time differently than us," Leni said. "A hundred years is totes a long time for us, but to them, it probably flies by in the blink of an eye."

With that said, Leni grabbed Carol's hand and the duo jumped down, landing right next to the twins.

"We're not lying when we say we didn't do it," the uncorrupted Proto-Lola said, caressing the beast's nose. "We had plans to punish you, yes, but after that... everything goes blank."

Carol hummed, getting Lana's attention. "What's wrong, Carol?"

"Judging by their words, it seems like they weren't conscious when the twins were corrupted," Carol narrowed her eyes. "Come to think of it, what are you two supposed to be, anyway?"

"The last remaining pieces of the uncorrupted entity that used to be the twins' counterpart... is the best we can say," the uncorrupted Proto-Lana explained. "Truth is, it's incredibly complicated, so let's just say that and be done with it."

"So... you weren't conscious when you did this?" the beast asked. "You... didn't do this?"

"Not ourselves, no, but...something took over our bodies," the uncorrupted Proto-Lola stated. "A depraved, unhinged entity filled with malice-"

"Proto-Lincoln!" the twins and Carol exclaimed in unison.

"No, not him, something... or someone... even worse..." the uncorrupted Proto-Lana replied. "Much worse than he could ever hope to be."

The twins and Carol shivered at the thought, while Leni frowned and lowered her head.

"So... what now?" the beast asked. "Am I going to stay like this?"

"What they did to you can't be forgiven, but it can be fixed," Lana stated. "And since our counterparts, or the corrupted verisons anyway, are as good as gone, they won't hurt you ever again."

The beast leaned back a little in shock, while the uncorrupted Proto-Twins gave them a nod, confirming this was true. And as the beast sighed in relief, Proto-Lana walked to her counterpart and said:

"There's something I need to teach you, by the way."

Lana raised an eyebrow, but she got her answer soon after: the uncorrupted proto-beast mistress let out a call that sounded like an odd mix between a whale and a lion, both baffling, yet calming, the twins.

"Now, try doing that."

Lana clenched her fists, took a deep breath, then let out the same type of call.

"So, what do you think?" the uncorrupted Proto-Lana asked.

Lana smiled. "Sounds cool, but, what's it for?"

"It's our call: You shout it, and no matter where you are, our children will come to your aid," the uncorrupted Proto-Lola explained. "We figured it was the least you could after destroying our fakers, and letting us see the damage they did."

"And besides, since we're going to go back to our own dimensions to try and get things back in order, you're gonna need something to replace us," the uncorrupted Proto-Lana added. "And what's a cooler replacement than a giant leviathan-dragon-beast?"

"What about the other fake progenitors, though?" Lana asked. "Aren't you worried they might attack you?"

"From what we've seen, the fake progenitors care about nobody but themselves, and won't do anything unless it affects their own agendas," the uncorrupted Proto-Lola explained. "As long as we keep a low profile, we should be just fine."

"Okay, I wanna ask...actually first," Lana folded her arms. "What are we supposed to call you now? Proto-Lola and Proto-Lana isnt happening, so, what do we do?"

"Since we're the uncorrupted pieces of your former selves, I think we can start from there," the uncorrupted Proto-Lola bowed down. "You can call me the Piece of Humility."

"And me the Piece of Humanity!" the uncorrupted Proto-Lana exclaimed. "Now, what did you want to ask before?"

Lana hesitated, then spilled the beans:

"What about us? We only defeated our counterparts because we used your power to reach our full potential."

"Yeah, now that she mentions it, without you, we might not be able to used that power again," Lola remarked. "What will we do when we need it again?"

"Girls, you don't need us to access that power," the Piece of Humility stated. "Not anymore, at least."

"Accessing your full power is the same as any transformation; You just gotta activate it," the Piece of Humanity added. "Sure, it'll take a while before you can do that, but you can do it nonetheless."

The twins smiled, and shook hands with their uncorrupted counterparts before Carol opened two portals, one for each twin.

The uncorrupted pieces turned back to the beast, who moved its head closer to them and closed its eyes before the uncorrupted pieces put their hands on its nose, with the spot being both crystallized and turned into rock, and spreading until it covered the whole beast.

Then, Leni walked forward, reached for her back, and took out a ribbon which she used to tie the beast. She then snapped her fingers, and the beast was covered in a smoke cloud, which soon dissipated to reveal the beast had turned into a gift box.

"Whoa, since when could Leni do that?!" Lola exclaimed.

"You have your gifts, I have mine," Leni replied as she walked back to the girls. "And trust me, you, like, haven't seen anything yet."

The uncorrupted Proto-Twins grabbed the gift box and walked towards the portal. They then stopped, turned to the team, and waved goodbye, saying:

"Until we meet again!"

The duo went through the portals, which blinked out of existence afterwards.

With that done, the team left the cave-which vanished as soon as they all left-and walked across the fields with a feeling of accomplishment.

"Hey, Carol?" Lana asked. "Can we ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" the young woman replied.

"When we were fused as Lala and heard the prototype lovechildren, Lala's eyes lit up and we could see the prototypes themselves," Lola remarked. "What was that all about?"

"When fusees come to an equal agreement, curiosity, or something of a similar nature, the fusion's eyes can reveal things beyond their normal perspective," Carol explained. "Think of it like a type of super vision."

"And it might, like, also have to do with the fact you two are the successors of the prototype twins, too," Leni added. "Anyway, how do you feel after the whole endeavor?"

"Honestly? I'm excited to call the crystal leviathan into battle!" Lana answered, placing her arms behind her head. "Sure, that might not happen for a while, but it's still pretty awesome."

"And I'm just happy we gave the poor beast some closure," Lola added. "Nobody should have to go through that."

Leni chuckled, catching the twins' attention. "What's so funny?"

"You two, like, changed so much in just a couple of days," Leni answered with a warm smile. "One day, Lola's all focused on herself and a beauty pageant, Lana wants to do everything on her own, and you two fight like most twins do."

"But now look at yourselves: Lola's felt empathy for the leviathan, Lana is more open about her feelings and concerns, and you two work together just fine!" Carol added with a thumbs up. "You should be proud!"

The twins smiled, exchanged satisfied looks, and stated in unison:

"We are."

"Let's go back home," Leni said. "Who knows what's been going on while we were here."

"Yeah, especially since time tends to act weird in these kind of dimensions," Carol added.

Carol opened a portal soon after, which she and Leni jumped through as the twins took a look back at the dimension, then held hands and jumped through as well, ready to return to their home.


	3. Chocolate

**So, last omake was seemingly a bit too big for it to be a sidestory, so how about an omake that instead delves into a piece of lore that won't have any significant relevance in the future?**

 **Put it another way, this short story is going to expand on the lore, without really changing anything in a meaningful way, besides the way people see why the Loud sisters enjoy chocolate so much.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Also, if you wonder when does this take place, let's say it happens between the Proto-Lana and Proto-Lucy arcs.**

 **Special thanks to A Hopeful Observer for beta-reading this.**

 **Without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

During a calm day at the Loud House, the Loud siblings and Carol were enjoying a box of chocolates gifted to them by an anonymous person, who had gifted it to Carol, who decided to share it with all of them.

"This chocolate is delicious, Carol, thanks for sharing it with us!" Lana chirped up. "Chocolate really is the best, don't you think?"

"Well, it's an average snack, really," Lisa remarked as she swallowed another chocolate. "It's a sugary morsel, but that's most likely about it."

"Actually, chocolate was very important back in the original reality," Carol answered nonchalantly. "It's one of the few things the Progenitors actually took action against, after all."

The sisters immediately turned to Carol, who realized what she said too late.

"Well, Carol, you literally opened that can of worms," Lori remarked, putting a hand on Carol's shoulder. "Now you gotta them a little history lesson."

"And by "you", you mean all three of us, right?" Leni asked, putting a hand on Lori's shoulder. "After all, we're, like, supposed to be their mentors. When we aren't training them physically, we could at least mentally, right?"

Lori raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with a history lesson?"

Leni paused for a moment, then turned to her siblings before she began:

"Back in the original reality, the progenitors were just as avid chocolate fanatics as much as us, though they'd never admit it..."

 ** _The Original Reality..._**

 _"Legend says that the first chocolate, made by, like, the protophilim that is, was created as a gift to the progenitors."_

 _The protophilim depicted were the Sadie Hawkins' counterparts, as well a prototype Sam and Darcy. Prototype Maggie was off elsewhere, focusing on tactical matters._

 _"The protophilim desired to hand the progenitors a gift, something that could show them how much they appreciated and loved them for their job of watching over the reality."_

 _The first six prototypes reunited and talked, but they quickly found out they had no idea what to do._

 _"However, the protophilim had totes no idea what to gift them. They were gods who literally controlled and owned everything, especially in the case of Proto-Lincoln. With this in mind, there was no way they could be missing something they could be given as a gift."_

 _The scene changed, showing the same prototypes on their knees, in front of a picture of Proto-Lincoln, clasping their hands together in prayer._

 _"It was then that some of the protophilim prayed to Proto-Lincoln in hopes of getting an answer."_

 _Soon after, Proto-Lincoln came out of the picture, surprising the prototypes._

 _"While he was a bit confused, since almost nobody, like, prayed to him, he eagerly answered the call, and provided them some wisdom, to the best of his ability."_

 _"Why not gift them some chocolate?" he suggested with a shrug. "I always give chocolate to Cristina when I get the chance, and she seems to like it."_

 _The protophilim smiled, and Carol took over the narration:_

 _"Though his wisdom wasn't mind-blowing, the protophilim's faith in the boy was still renewed, for expectations were so low for him, and the protophilim were so primitive in mind, he could've said anything and they would've still been amazed by it."_

 _Several images flashed in quick succession, showing the protophilim working as hard as they could on the chocolate, with instruction from Proto-Lincoln, of course._

 _"It took around a month to prepare big gifts of chocolate for the progenitors, which were handed during prayer at their church, instead of the usual things like bread, sugar, and so on."_

 _The scene then changed, showing the Proto-Sisters receiving the chocolate, which just magically appeared in their room._

 _"Once the progenitors received the gifts, Proto-Lincoln left the room, just in case they decided to pester him about the object."_

 _"Now what is this supposed to be?" Proto-Luan asked curiously as she grabbed a chocolate ball. "I've never seen something like this before."_

 _"It's not poisonous," Proto-Lynn remarked as she ate one of the chocolates, sounding slightly disappointed. "If anything, they're pretty sweet."_

 _"And delicious too!" Proto-Lola chirped, clapping twice. "I wouldn't mind getting these kinds of offerings once in a while!"_

 _"Hmph, don't be so swayed by these offerings," Proto-Lori stated as she chomped down a chocolate. "If you get too used to them, the protophilim might start thinking that this will earn a favor to them. We can't let them think we're so easy to appease."_

 _The scene changed, showing the protophilim celebrating down in their world._

 _"So, news about the progenitors liking the chocolate came out. The protophilim were overjoyed, for their sole purpose, at least in their primitive minds, was to make them happy."_

 _Another change occurred, this time showing Proto-Lincoln sitting next to Proto-Cristina, eating chocolates with her._

 _"Lincoln, I'd like to ask you something," Proto-Cristina said, getting the boy's attention. "Did you just so happen to suggest the protophilim to give your sisters chocolate as an offering?"_

 _"Yeah, and I mean, what's the problem with that?" Proto-Lincoln answered with a shrug. "I mean, it's still in development, yes, but I like to think everybody will enjoy it someday."_

 _"That's not the problem."_

 _The duo turned around, and saw the one who said that was Proto-Ronnie Anne, who entered the room as Lori said:_

 _"The girl known as the prototype version of Ronnie Anne said, entering the room with a stern look and folded arms as she delivered some bad news."_

 _Proto-Ronnie Anne walked up to the duo and said:_

 _"Lori told me to ban every single piece of "coco latte" around, so I'm here to take yours away."_

 _Proto-Lincoln got off his seat and snapped:_

 _"But didn't they enjoy it?!"_

 _"They did, but as Lori said, it doesn't matter if they enjoy it," Proto-Ronnie Anne answered with a sad sigh. "If it has any chance of making the protophilim see them as easy deities, they want to take it away before they get the idea to start praying after giving it to them."_

 _With that said, Proto-Lincoln hesitantly gave the chocolate to Proto-Ronnie Anne, his fists shivering as the girl left the room._

 _"And so, with no resistance, Proto-Lincoln handed the chocolate to Proto-Ronnie Anne, who went on to confiscate every other chocolate she could find."_

 _Everything went black._

 _"And then months passed..."_

 _The scene showed Proto-Lincoln confronting the Proto-Sisters, all of who were hiding behind Proto-Lori._

 _"When months went by without any news about how long the chocolate confiscation would go on, Proto-Lincoln decided he literally had enough, and he confronted his sisters."_

 _"What have you done with the chocolate?!" Proto-Lincoln snapped, his fury visible through his eyes. "It's already been three months since you confiscated every chocolate available! That stuff should've gone bad by now!"_

 _"Don't be ridiculous, food stuff hasn't evolved to the point that time can affect it," Proto-Luan said. "I've been checking them frequently, after all."_

 _"But even then, why would you keep it for so long?!" Proto-Lincoln growled. "What do you have to gain_

 _"We stop you from convincing the protophilim that they can win us over easily with these things," Proto-Lori sternly stated. "It's one thing for you to try and get on our good sides with cheap tricks like that, but it's another thing to try spread your tricks to our children!"_

 _"What?!" Proto-Lincoln shouted. "You're doing this based on another one of your baseless nonsense again?!"_

 _"Baseless nonsense, you say?" Proto-Lori replied, narrowing her eyes. "Right, because you tricking us into creating the lovechildren was "baseless nonsense," wasn't it?"_

 _"I didn't trick you!" Proto-Lincoln snapped. "I asked you if-"_

 _Suddenly, Proto-Luna raised her arm... and suddenly, the boy couldn't speak anymore as the eldest sister added:_

 _"Thanks, Luna. Now where was I? Oh right, baseless nonsense. Tricking us into giving birth to the lovechildren, developing ways to kill our immortal children, or even worse, render them mortal, give everything but us a finite existence rather than let everything exist forever, like the creator wanted! Is that what you mean by "baseless nonsense?"_

 _The boy tried to speak, but couldn't. Proto-Lori then grabbed the boy by his neck and growled:_

 _"The one here acting under baseless nonsense is you! After all, since you're the one the maker chose to turn into his avatar, you probably think you can do anything you please, don't you? That we'll just stand and watch as you do whatever you want, without lifting a finger?"_

 _The prototype threw the boy to the ground, causing the other prototypes to flinch as she growled:_

 _"Well, guess what? The creator gave us the ability to fight back against you and your "baseless nonsense!" The only one at fault here for trying to corrupt our kids, is literally you!"_

 _Proto-Lori snapped her fingers, and Proto-Luna lowered her hand, giving back the boy the ability to speak._

 _"Now, after everything you've done, how about you apologize for your misbehavior, and promise not to try twist our children into miniature copies of you, again?"_

 _Once he caught his breath, Proto-Lincoln paused for a moment... then snapped:_

 _"When will you stop twisting everything I do so you can turn me into the bad guy!?"_

 _The image flickered, then turned completely black._

 _"That's enough!"_

 _The image flickered once more, changing to show Proto-Lincoln sitting in the middle of a room, while a voice echoed:_

 _"If you won't accept the fact you commited a great mistake, then maybe some solitary confinement will change your damn mind!"_

 _The boy started shaking as the voice finished with:_

 _"You won't be coming out of that room until you promise to not spread your dirty tricks to our poor children, ever again!"_

 _The voices continued echoing even after that, however:_

 _"Ever again!"_

 _"Dirty tricks!"_

 _"A great mistake!"_

 _"Ever again!"_

 _"Dirty tricks!"_

 _"Apologize for your misbehavior!"_

 _Eventually, Proto-Lincoln raised his fists and screamed:_

 _"I'm not the one who's in the wrong! Lori is! I'm not the one who's doing the dirty tricks! She is! All I wanted to do was give our children the means to give them a gift, and this is how they repay me!?"_

 _A volatile aura formed around the divine boy._

 _"If these jerks won't appreciate what I do, then I'll force them to appreciate it! From this point forward, whenever chocolate is involved, all of my sisters' counterparts will be utterly helpless about it! They will savor it! Worship it!"_

 _The aura grew stronger as the boy shivered._

 _"Every Lori, every Leni, every Luna, every Luan, every Lynn, every Lucy, every Lana, every Lola, every Lisa, even every Lily! None of them will ever be able to resist chocolates, ever again! And the only ones to blame, will be my sisters!"_

 _With that said, the aura spread far from the room, until it eventually covered the entire multiverse..._

 ** _Back in the Present..._**

"And that's, like, the history of how chocolate became something we're all obsessed with in this reality," Leni chirped. "Well, it's one way the story's told, anyway."

The sisters looked at the trio with a horrified expression, not quite sure how to take the revelation given to them. However, they did know one thing: Eating the chocolate now seemed wrong.

"I never thought I'd say this," Lana said, getting everyone's attention. "But the other Lori was a bigger Queen of No than our Lori."

Lori looked elsewhere and rested her chin on her palm. "And in a group of tyrants, she was apparently the worst."

"You know, maybe we should leave the chocolate for later," Lincoln said, and the sisters nodded in agreement.

"How about we eat something different? Like a pizza?" Lynn suggested. "Chocolate caused a big mess, but pizza's never behind any major disasters, right?"

"Actually, there's this story about pizza-" Leni blurted.

Carol and Lori promptly put their hands on the ditzy fashionista, as the former said:

"Leni, please, my story already ruined chocolate for them. Let's not ruin pizza too."


	4. QT Series (Panda)

**Hi everybody, Exotos135 here, bringing you the beginning of what could hopefully be an interesting little series of shorts for the omakes, centered**

 **The world of The Loud House is filled with several female background characters most people call "X QT," and with a fanfic as big as Chains of Reality, I'm pretty sure there's more than enough room for a couple of them.**

 **Keep in mind, though, I'm not going to add chapters centered on background characters with canonical names (Like Darcy) or QTs that have already been named in the story (Mabel and Kiki), this is exclusively for the unnamed QTs.**

 **When does this take place... let's say it happens sometime before Penelope scares the trio featured here while she and Clyde are shopping.**

 **As for when that takes place, I believe it's during the chapters before the beginning of the Proto-Lola arc. Or failing that, sometime after it.**

 **Now, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

It was a nice, hot day in the city of Royal Woods, where the trio of Rusty Spokes, Flat Tire, and Papa Wheelie were having a bike race across a dirt track, clearly enjoying the ride.

"Come on, you two, speed it up!" Papa Wheelie exclaimed.

"We're pedalling as fast as we can, boss!" Rusty shouted.

"If this was a race on foot, we'd have caught up to you by now!" Flat Tire added sternly.

"Yeah, but it isn't, and you know what Lynn says: If you're only fast on foot, then you're not fast at all!" Papa Wheelie answered. "So come on, move those legs! Don't put Lynn's name in shame!"

"Well, this seems like fun."

The boys looked around to see who said that, then crossed the finish line before they decided to look further.

They eventually found the source of the boy to be a fair-skinned girl with strawberry blonde hair, a pink shirt, navy blue shorts, and pink shoes.

Her most notable feature, however, was her panda-styled hat, which was slightly edged towards her forehead, covering it in the process.

"Heya, I saw your race and I enjoyed it," the girl remarked as the boys walked up to her. "I also heard your little pep talk about being fast and stuff."

The girl crossed her arms and looked elsewhere. "Although, I'm not so sure I agree with that one."

Rusty Spokes and Flat Tire exchanged looks as Papa Wheelie folded his arms and asked, "And who might you be, if I may ask?"

"My name is Penelope," the girl with the panda hat answered, flashing a wink at the boys. "Because I share my name with the girlfriend of Lincoln's bff, though, I'm usually called "Panda" so people don't get us confused."

Then, she rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Or, if you're feeling particularly funny, you can call me "Pandalope."

"Well then, "Pandalope," Papa Wheelie said, causing the girl to let out a giggle. "Care to explain to us what you mean by not agreeing with what I said?"

"You say that if you're only fast on land, then you're not fast at all," Pandalope remarked, shrugging as she added, "So, here comes the question: What if you were fast only when under certain circumstances of time?"

"What, like if we gave you a head start or something?" Papa Wheelie asked with a raised eyebrow. "Then so be it, let's decide it with a race! And before you ask, we're not taking a no for an answer!"

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying," Pandalope answered as she crossed her legs. "If we're talking about being fast depending on time constraints, then there will be a massive disadvantage in place."

"Yeah, right, look, this was just a simple bike race," Papa Wheelie answered. "Besides, you're not doing anything else, right?"

"Well, I'm not doing anything better, that's for sure," Pandalope rolled her eyes. "So, sure, I'll race you."

The boys exchanged high-fives, while Pandalope shook her head with an amused smile.

And a couple moments later, the trio and Pandalope were at the start of the line, with Pandalope riding a pink tricycle.

Though the boys didn't laugh at her for the vehicle, they did find it rather odd that she'd pick something like that.

"Um, are you sure you want to ride that thing?" Rusty inquired. "I mean-"

"This type of bike was once used by a boy I respect a lot, a boy that you yourselves mocked a long time ago as well," Pandalope explained. "And according to the newspaper, it's the kind of bike that allowed Lynn Loud to win a big race, even before she modified it, too."

"Well, that sounds good and everything, but that couldn't possibly beat our bikes," Flat Tire remarked.

"We'll see about that," Pandalope smirked. "At the count of three, alright?"

"Yeah," Papa Wheelie began counting. "One... two... three!"

Just as he finished and the race started, three yellow spheres appeared around the boys and froze them for a moment, with Pandalope giggling as she leisurely rode her tricycle.

After a few seconds, the spheres vanished, and the guys promptly activated their superspeed to reach the finish line... only to find Pandalope already there.

"What?!" Papa Wheelie exclaimed. "How could this be possible?!"

Pandalope chuckled. "I told you, Wheelie, that there would be a massive disadvantage..."

The girl lifted her hat a bit, revealing her birthmark on her forehead. It was shaped like a flower, with the first segment being yellow, and the second segment being purple.

"For you, that is."


	5. Proto-Slice of Life

**Hello everybody, Exotos135 here, bringing you an omake suggested by Nobody245.**

 **The theme/point of this omake is what the Proto-Sisters do in between arcs, just in general. This isn't to say the things shown here are the only things they ever do, of course, but you can get a general idea of what else they do from these little sketches.**

 **So, without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

In the deepest level of a cavern somewhere out there in Lolaspace, a group of Leias, Carlotas, Lindseys, and Winstons worked together to gather and carry several kinds of gemstones over to some other members of the caste, who polished and faceted them.

And supervising the entire deal were two figures: Carlota, the Pink Champion, and Proto-Lola, prototypical matriarch of the Lola caste.

"Gem production has been going steady so far, Mother Lola," the Hispanic teenager remarked as she wrote something on a clipboard. "All the gems we've gathered so far are of decent quality, and ready for convertion."

"Hmph, I'll be the judge of that," Proto-Lola rolled her eyes. "You keep overseeing the production, I'll go down there and look at the gemstones myself."

Before Carlota could say anything about that, Proto-Lola jumped down and landed in front of a cart, whose gemstones she examined as a couple of Lindseys walked to her.

"These are Quartz-class gemstones," Proto-Lola stated before she put the gem back on the pile. "Use these to mold the Carlotas, Lindseys, and any other common character in the caste."

"Yes, Master Gremory!"

Then a couple of Winstons walked to her. "Master Gremory, we need you to determine these kinds of gems too."

Proto-Lola took a quick look at the content of the cart.

"These are pearls: They're too organic to be turned into Bun-Buns, but also not strong enough to be turned into Carlotas or Lindseys," Proto-Lola then got an idea. "Although, perhaps, a Leia could be molded from it."

One of the Winstons raised an eyebrow. "A Leia?"

"You know, the lovechild between Lola and... Lincoln," Proto-Lola winced in disgust, before she added, "They can be created using organic gemstones, like this Pearl."

Hearing that, the Winstons exchanged looks before they asked in unison, "Is the one under your command made from a Pearl, miss?"

"If you mean the one from the pageant, then no, she's an organic lifeform I got from another universe," Proto-Lola shook her head, then scratched her chin. "And honestly, my opinions of her have changed a bit."

A Winston tilted his head. "How so?"

"I actually have an opinion about her."

And with that said, Proto-Lola went to check some other stuff elsewhere, leaving the children to do their jobs.

 ** _Proto-Lana and Claire..._**

The former looked sternly at the latter as she and Watterson stood their ground in front of her, showing an aura of defiance...

At least until she raised a stick and threw it.

In that moment, Claire and the dog immediately ran after it, with Proto-Lana looking firmly at a timer until Claire and Watterson returned, struggling over who was going to give the stick to the prototype.

"Six point five seconds," the prototype sternly said, causing the duo to drop the thing. "It's the same measure every single time, Claire! You have to change it somehow!"

"B-But Mother Lana, Watterson and I are trying out best!"

"You say that, and yet you haven't shown any improvement in your techniques at all!" Proto-Lana rebutted. "I mean what, do you want to be like a Lizy your entire life?!"

Claire raised an eyebrow. "What's so wrong about Lizies?"

"Lizies are hybrids born between prey and predator, meaning they're not as effective in either area," Proto-Lana stated. "I'm of course talking about a Lincoln and a Lana, respectively."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "I thought a constant across the universes was that Lincoln was at the top of the food chain?"

"Hmph, if he had more luck than bad luck in most universe, that might've been the case," Proto-Lana scoffed. "However, as long as he's not the center of the universe, or he doesn't play a big part on it, he's a very unlucky guy at best, a punching bag at worst."

"Then what about this world's Lincoln?" Claire inquired. "How does he fit into the mix?"

Upon hearing the question, Proto-Lana's eyes widened, and she looked at the dimension's skies as she put a hand over her stomach and said:

"As soon as he gets any kind of focus, he becomes a predator unlike any other."

Proto-Lana clutched her stomach. "More ferocious, more unforgiving, more... brutish, in general."

The prototype sighed and faced the tomboy toddler as she added, "If you value your innocence, you will stay away from him once he start showing his predatory side."

Claire nodded, and with all that said and done, Proto-Lana went on to check the other inhabitants of the dimension, with Claire following her as she thought about what she said to her.

 ** _Proto-Lucy and Silas..._**

The duo were in the middle of a gloomy graveyard, digging out the dirt on a tombstone and trying to reach the coffin inside.

"Mother Lucy, if I may ask," Silas remarked, getting the prototype's attention. "Why are we gravedigging right now? What do we gain from it?"

Proto-Lucy, focusing solely on the tomb, answered bluntly:

"How bad could Lincoln be?" That's a question every Lincolnist that hasn't eaten Luna's bread, like you, asks once in their lives. And I want to provide you an answer before you even think about asking the question."

Silas frowned and hesitated to continue digging, only for Proto-Lucy to look at him, smile, and pat his head as she added:

"By the way, good job not eating Luna's bread. I don't know what she puts on that crap, but I can only imagine the kind of sycophantic pest you'd have become if you had eaten it."

The boy smiled at the statement... but his smile quickly turned into a concerned frown when he and Proto-Lucy hit something solid, making a *THUD* sound.

In Proto-Lucy's eyes, however, they had hit the jackpot.

So the duo took off the coffin they found, and the prototype easily opened it, revealing a bare skeleton inside.

"As I figured, the victim had decomposed into its basic form a long time ago," Proto-Lucy sighed, with slight hints of relief. "You're quite lucky, Silas, you won't get to witness the physical damage done to the victim before their death."

Then, she frowned. "As for me, however..."

The prototype scratched her chin, then put a hand over the skeleton's body, moving it around as she deduced:

"The victim was a young girl, aged maybe six or seven, it's hard to tell, but she was young. There are several broken bones around the groin area, indicating forced penetration that was done with quite the brutality."

"You can perform an autopsy just like that?" Silas asked with amazement.

"Hmph, a Lucy that can't perform an autopsy by herself is like a Lupa that doesn't want to screw her own father: Inconceivable." Proto-Lucy scoffed. "Moving on, there are also signs of injury on the ribcage, and behind the skull is a small crack."

Proto-Lucy moved the skull to show said crack.

"So, going by all that, here's what I think happened."

Proto-Lucy began speaking in a language only the Lucy caste could understand, so even if what seemed to come out of her mouth was static, Silas could hear it clearly.

And going by his horrified expression, it was better left untranslated.

"And what makes you think the Lincoln of this dimension did it?" Silas inquired. "This could've been done by anybody, right?"

"Perhaps, but only a Lincoln is capable of such brutality, especially towards a child," Proto-Lucy answered with a stern tone. "With other kinds of people, even at their worst, they at least leave the children for only the most disgusting people of their kind. But Lincolns? They _always_ go after the children, if there aren't any adults they can defile with their bare hands."

The boy opened his mouth again, and the prototype put her hand forward and stated:

"Enough, I can already see this devolving into several unpleasant answers that I will not give you, for the sake of your sanity."

With her mind spoken, Proto-Lucy and Silas returned the body to its coffin, and buried it once more, before they left the dimension, with Proto-Lucy thinking to herself:

" _How can Lincoln sleep at night, knowing every other Lincoln in the Loudverse is a part of him?_ "


	6. QT Series (Dancer)

**Hey everyone, Exotos135 here with another installment of the "QT Series" omakes. This one is based on a QT known as Dancer QT, the girl with the black cap that kinda resembles a mix between Panda and maybe Lincoln, but is not a time traveler like the former.**

 **When does this take place, I'll let you decide.**

 **Btw, the reason I'm posting a new omake QT chapter is to quickly try get to the chapter involving Shy Qt, which has ties to the P-Lucy arc, but I'm afraid of going off-course after last time.**

 **She should be the fifth chapter, so it won't be a long wait, I promise.**

 **So, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

It was a calm day at the city of Royal Woods, where a girl drove a bicycle across the streets, delivering newspapers to the houses she saw.

She had fair skin, hazel eyes, a black cap, a single buck tooth, and curly lightish brown hair, with most of it covered by the black cap. In terms of clothing, she wore a green shirt, blue skirt, and white shoes.

But the most striking feature of her, was the increasingly ridiculous poses the girl did every time before she threw a newspaper at a house.

This eventually caught the attention of a kid standing outside his house: A kid whose cap made him look fairly similar to Lincoln, only blonde, and with a different head shape.

"Oh my!" the girl chirped. "Could somebody be looking at my figure at this very moment?!"

The girl glanced at the boy, and winked and blew a kiss at him.

The boy that looked like Lincoln blushed, shook off the shock, and tilted his head. "Who are you?"

"Danielle's the name, delivering newspapers's my game!" Dancer exclaimed, pulling a pose before she added, "But you may call me Dancer, as my fellow partners-in-faith do!"

"Who?" the boy blinked.

"Doesn't matter: You wouldn't believe me anyway," the girl answered, pulling another pose before she flashed an excited grin. "Anyhow, here's your newspaper!"

Danielle spun around her bike and threw the newspaper as she pulled a pose, with the boy grabbing the newspaper as the girl continued to ride across the streets, resuming her newspaper delivery.

 ** _Later, at the church of Lincolnism..._**

"What?!" Proto-Luna snapped. "You encountered one of the fake idols of this world, and you didn't do anything to him, Dancer!?"

"I was busy delivering newspapers, as is my job," Dancer answered, striking a couple poses as she added, "I mean, I need to gather some money to kickstart my dancing career!"

"You're not going to have a career if you don't survive the impending Loudgeddon!" Proto-Luna growled. "Now stop posing so damn much so I can tell you what you're supposed to do!"

Dancer obliged, and folded her arms as the prototype explained:

"As religious people who dedicate ourselves to praising the lord and savior, one of our jobs is to make sure his image is not blasphemously imitated, right?"

"I mean, I figured just drowning in affection and praise would be enough to satisfy him," Dancer rolled her eyes. "But if he wants us to make sure nobody sees him like the baby he is-"

"Just, listen up!" the prototype snapped, getting the girl's attention. "Next time you meet that boy, you have to do something about him! Kidnap him, indoctrinate him, give him a different hat: I don't care what you do with him, as long as you make sure his Lincoln-like semblance never sees the light of day again! Understood!?"

"Yeah, I got it, "Mom," Dancer stated, putting her hands on her hips. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go back home, lunch is almost ready."

Dancer tip-toed her way out of the church as Proto-Luna rubbed her temples and thought:

" _And I thought the Lola caste couldn't be any more obnoxious to deal with..._ "


	7. QT Series (Magenta)

**And now we head to the third installment of the "QT Series," this time featuring Pink QT, Luna's pink-haired rocker friend from "Friendsies."**

 **Now, I decided to do something interesting about this one: I don't know if the gender of Pink QT has been revealed (I'm assuming they're a girl, because of course they'd be), but I want to leave it ambiguous for this story.**

 **And, thanks to an idea I had a little while ago after watching a clip of SVTFOE again (Something about the MHC being beaten up by Todo/Luffee/Ludo-Toffee is cathartic and fun), she might appear again in the future.**

 **Also for those wondering, their caste is Lucy's caste.**

 **And now, to the chapter!**

* * *

The Morticians Club was having another one of their reunions, with an ominous violin music echoing across the room, and a peculiar member among their group.

It was a... teenager, with pink hair on the front, with the back being cleanly shaved. They wore a black jacket with the sleeves torn off completely, a red shirt covering their upper and part of their body, with the edge of the sleeves torn off, black leggings with more holes than the plot of a low quality mystery story, and black boots.

They were playing a violin as well, acting as the source of the music.

"Excuse us?"

The person stopped playing and turned to the club members, who looked at them with confusion as they asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, just making some atmosphere music," the pink-haired rocker answered. "Like you asked."

"With a classical violin?" the Mortician member with buck teeth asked.

"I mean, we all agree that your music is quite easy on the ears," the short member remarked. "But given the theme of our club, don't you think you could give us a more... gothic ambience?"

"I know, and I agree with you. It's just that, a very good friend of mine once, until she decided to throw away that dream, and her old self as well," the pink-haired musician replied as they put the violin down. "So, I play classical music to remind myself of the good old days."

One of the club members hummed. "Is this friend, by any chance, Luna Loud?"

The pink-haired musician paused, then nodded with a little smile.

"I see, we've heard about what happened to her, how she changed after going to a Mick Swagger concert," one of the members remarked. "She's probably one of the best things to come out of that, huh?"

The pink-haired violinist narrowed their eyes and looked away. "She's definitely the _only_ good thing that came out of one of his concerts."

With that said, and realizing the person needed some time alone, they went back to their business and allowed them to continue playing the music.

 ** _Later..._**

The pink-haired musician walked back home, carrying their violin in their suitcase as they looked at the sky with a contemplative look.

"Hey there, Magenta! Coming back from giving those weird vampire kids their "obligatory ambience music," huh?"

The rocker turned around and saw the one who said that was none other than Sam, who had both her hands on her pockets and a wide smile on her face.

"I already told you not to call me Magenta. But yes, I just finished giving them their background music," the pink-haired musician answered as the blonde rocker got close to them. "How's your stuff with Luna doing?"

"Well, I think I turned her into my girlfriend without even noticing," Sam shrugged. "But hey! Anything to keep her alive, right?"

Magenta flinched and looked away. "R-Right..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that eventually, she'll notice you too," Sam said as she wrapped her arm around the rocker. "And then, we'll finally have an excuse to fight to the death for her affection."

Magenta laughed a little. "Oh Sam, you're always so comical..."

Then they frowned. "You're kidding, right?"

"Who knows? The gods can be cruel sometimes, especially if one of them has white hair," Sam separated from the violinist and put her hands on her pockets again. "But hey, look at the bright side! We're alive, we're friends, and we hopefully won't get caught up in some stupid divine conflict or something!"

"Please don't tempt fate like that," Magenta pinched the bridge of their nose. "It's like you're actually asking it to shove us into that kind of conflict!"

"Nah, it doesn't work, I already tried it before when I tempted it to remove my nightmares," the blonde musician answered with a casual tone. "They never go away, no matter how much I want them to."

Magenta frowned sympathetically, but just as they reached to grab Sam's hand, the rocker continued to walk, saying:

"Well, gotta get going to Flip's store. See ya later, Magenta!"

The blonde musician strolled off cheerfully, and Magenta waved goodbye, keeping up their smile just long enough for Sam to leave their sight, upon which the smile immediately turned into a saddened frown.

They then reached for their pockets, took out a locket, and opened it to show a picture of them and Luna together as they bemoaned:

"I miss the old you, Luna."


	8. QT Series (Twins)

**Okay, so, next in the QT series is the twins qts. I don't remember where they appeared, just that they did in Gus' Games and Grub.**

 **Also, the laptop I used to write on was returned, so I only have the phone to write now. So yeah, if things slow down a lot, keep that in mind.**

 **But whatever! To the chapter!**

* * *

At the Homandollar Residence, a pair of cloaked figures came out of the bushes, slowly climbed up the walls so as to not suddenly fall, then jumped down the chimney, taking them directly into the living room.

With that done, one of the figures took off her hood, revealing she had blonde hair, fair skin, and a Lisa birthmark on her left cheek.

"Twin-1, it's Twin-2 here, do you copy, Twin-1?" the girl with the Lisa birthmark said as she touched her ear. "Repeat, Twin-1, do you copy?"

The other girl took off her hood, revealing she looked exactly like Twin-2, only with a Lucy birthmark on her opposite cheek.

"I'm right here, you know? We don't have to talk through earpieces," the girl with the Lucy birthmark answered. "And besides, why did our codenames have to be "Twin-1" and "Twin-2" of all things?"

"So am I, but what can we do about it?" Twin-2 shrugged. "It's the punishment the priestess gave us because we share the same names as the Loud twins."

"How's that our fault!?" Twin-1 snapped. "Our parents named us, we didn't name ourselves!"

"Getting angry at me won't solve anything!" Twin-2 snapped in return, before whispering, "And besides, we're on a mission: The noisier you act, the more likely someone will catch us. Now, let's go and get this over with!"

"You have a point there."

The twins turned around and saw Darcy standing nearby, sporting a sly smile.

"So, you're one of the lincolnists that I've heard about?" Darcy inquired, leaning against a wall. "I honestly wasn't expecting to meet you in my house, during the day, after I just came out of my nap, and you were in the middle of stealing some bread for whatever reason."

Twin-1 scratched her back of her head. "Huh, now that you mention it, it is quite weird that we met under such specific conditions."

"But that doesn't matter," Twin-2 stated sternly. "We're taking this bread, so we can renew the people's faith in Lincoln!"

And then Darcy aimed her palm at the duo, and held the in place with telekinesis, shown by the green aura surrounding them.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

The girl swung her arm up and threw the duo over the roof, with the twins falling on it as Darcy surrounded herself in a turquoise aura and flew up there. Though once she arrived, she ignored the twins and used her powers to fix the holes left by them.

"I've only met Lincoln recently, but I can see why you'd be so obsessed with him," Darcy put her hand on her cheek and looked at the fusion sympathetically. "However, I don't think what you're doing is something he'd approve of."

"Shut up!" the twins snapped. "What makes you think you can tell us you see what we see in him?! You've barely met! You don't know him at all!"

"Interesting logic," Darcy rolled her eyes. "However, if I may ask, doesn't that mean you don't know him at all either?"

The girls flinched, almost looking like they were going to listen to what Darcy had to say, before they aimed their weapon at her and threw it.

However, Darcy grabbed the weapon, flashed a look at the girls, then lunged straight towards them...

 _ **Lincolnism Church...**_

The gates were opened and the twins entered as Proto-Luna materialized out of nowhere.

"I see you're back from-"

And then she saw how badly beaten they were.

"Oh my Lincoln, what happened?!"

"W-We went i-inside the house," Twin-1 said, trying to hold back her tears.

"A-And we were found out, b-by one of the exiled's followers!" Twin-2 cried.

"One of Lisa's followers?!" Proto-Luna said as she healed the duo. "Okay, go to your room and rest, I'll find someone else to get the bread."

"We will," the twins replied. "Sorry for failing you."

Proto-Luna gestured the twins to leave, and as soon as they were out of sight, she bit her lips and said:

"I swear, Lisa, if you're seriously thinking of sending your lackeys after me, don't expect me to sit down and take it!"

.

.


	9. QT Series (Shy)

**And there's the QT everyone's been waiting for: Shy QT, the shyest of all QTs. I mean, it's kinda in her name.**

 **She's from Lucy's caste, because of course she is, and... Well, read to find out. ;)**

* * *

A girl walked down the streets of Royal Woods, carrying a bunny plush toy in her hands. She wore a blue shirt, navy blue skirt, and black shoes. She had black hair, with a fringe covering her right eye.

But the most striking feature of the girl was her low, sad look, almost as if she was constantly saddened.

At least, that's how she looked until a pair of familiar faces, Hank and Hawk, got in her way, prompting her to hide her toy and glare at them.

"Please, move aside," Shy sternly requested. "I need to go somewhere right now."

"Hey, you're one of those weird kids walking around every Sunday, singing praises to that loser boy with white hair!" Hank remarked, poking Shy's cheek. "You're the shy one, right?"

"Yes, and I asked you to move," Shy stated, her eyes slowly turning red as she hissed, "Now do as I say before I turn from "shy" to "angry."

"Oh really? I'm so scared," Hawk scoffed. "What are you gonna do, little shrimp? Cry?"

The boys started laughing out loud, while Shy's eyes turned red, and she raised her arm, summoning a ball of soul energy as she growled:

"You asked for it."

The energy transformed into a scythe, and the girl quickly swung it, with the duo's laughter stopping instantly.

And seconds later, they were cut in half, with both halves hitting the ground as Shy put the scythe down.

"You've hurt Lincoln many times, so I doubt he has the highest opinion of you," the girl stated, with a murderous gleam in her eyes. "However, I can't let your bodies stay here. He'd be disgusted."

The girl reached for her back and took out a phone. "Renee, I got some bodies for the ritual."

Mere seconds later, a cloaked figure flew down from the skies and landed next to the girl, with the being aiming their palm at the corpses and teleporting them away, with Shy's eyes slowly turning back to their natural color.

"Alright then, there goes another pair of bodies for the ritual," the cloaked figure stated. "Thanks for your cooperation, Shy."

"...I did it again, didn't I?" Shy asked, frowning in regret. "I got so angry, I killed people without hesitation..."

"It's just the price to pay for being something unique such as yourself," the figure answered, patting the girl's head as she added, "But don't worry, you didn't kill anybody important this time. In fact, you killed the lord and savior's enemies."

Shy looked at the figure, and though their face was obscured, she could sense a feeling of pride as they told her:

"You've protected the name of the lord and savior. Congratulations."

Blinded by the praise, the girl blushed and giggled before she said:

"T-Thanks..."


	10. Self Defense

**So, this was supposed to come out a bit earlier than now, but procrastination and a billion stories I have to write got in the way. XD**

 **Anyhow, if you still remember, Polly and Tabby told Ronnie Anne that the reason Haiku couldn't come was because the pain would eventually turn into pleasure (They also explained why Giggles wasn't there, but that's not important right now), so I thought it would be worth telling the story of how they found out about this particular trait-ability-whatever.**

 **After all, considering the setting and the person we're talking about, it can't have been a mundane discovery.**

 **So... yeah, let's get going. :)**

* * *

It was a relatively calm day at the Poetry Club, where no patrons were present at the moment. Haiku had gone out to do an errand, Polly and Tabby were playing their instruments for background music, and Giggles sat on one of the tables and moved her head to Polly and Tabby's smooth beats.

This all came to a stop, however, when somebody loudly opened the doors and shouted:

"Heyo!"

The duo stopped playing, and the trio turned around to see the person was none other than Ronnie Anne, waving hello as she sported a wide smile on her face.

Moments later, the musical duo and the Hispanic tomboy sat on the same table as the clown girl, who rested her chin on her hand as she looked at Ronnie Anne.

"Ah, I see, so you two did some tag team training with this girl?" she remarked. "I was starting to wonder what you looked like."

Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow. "We have met before, haven't we?"

"If we did, then I don't remember it," Giggles shrugged. "After all, you certainly have a personality that seems hard to forget."

Ronnie Anne chuckled and scratched the back of her head, just as Giggles added:

"That personality could be a double-edged sword, though."

The tomboy's laughter stopped, and she raised an eyebrow as she asked, "What?"

"Some people like a bombastic personality like yours," Giggles explained. "But there are also people who prefer a quieter, or at least calmer, personality than one that's all loud, like Haiku."

"So, what you're saying is," Ronnie Anne folded her arms. "That if I met someone like Poet-O, they wouldn't be able to stand my personality?"

"Yeah, in fact, if Haiku was here right now, she'd be blowing up all over your face over how you were being so noisy," Giggles remarked, trying to hold back her laughter. "Last time, somebody accidentally opened the door too loudly, and Haiku wound up scolding them for five minutes."

"Geez, that sounds like something I should've seen," Ronnie Anne chuckled.

"No, it doesn't," Tabby frowned, resting her chin on the table. "It was really emotionally exhausting and unnerving for the customers."

"Anyway, what brings you here, Ronnie Anne?" Polly asked.

"Okay, so, during the tag team training, you guys said something about how Poet-O and Clown-O couldn't do it," Ronnie Anne said. "The former because the pain would soon turn into pleasure, and the latter because she doesn't like violence."

Tabby and Polly nodded.

"But how did you even find out about Poet-O's condition or whatever?" the tomboy added, resting her chin on her palm. "I mean, Clown-O's reasoning makes sense: She's a clown, so she likes to make people laugh, not roll on the floor in pain."

Then, Ronnie Anne looked at the ceiling and remembered how Haiku looked like as she added:

"But you look at Poet-O, and you'd never guess it'll hurt her for a second before she starts to like it."

"Yeah, that's what we thought too," Tabby said. "But we also thought she might need to learn how to defend herself physically, since she mostly used her soul magic to get things done."

"And so, we decided all four of us, to give her some company," Polly remarked, rolling her eyes as she added, "Except we didn't think she would take it so badly..."

 ** _A long time ago, at Haiku's House..._**

"Why didn't you tell me about it first?!"

Haiku was the one to exclaim that to the rest of the Sadie Hawkins dates, who were standing in front of her. Giggles shivered a little, frightened at the usually calm poet's rage, while Polly and Tabby had deadpan looks on their faces, as if they had dealt with this before.

"If we had told you about it, you would've just rejected us right then and there and gone back to reading your poetry," Tabby deadpanly explained.

"Like you always do," Polly Pain added, rolling her eyes before she folded her arms. "Besides, look at how pale you are, and how infrequently you go out! Even if the members of Lucy's caste are mostly pale, the latter is definitely a cause for concern!"

"That doesn't mean you can drag me into some dojo's training session and expect me to go along with it!" Haiku growled before she grabbed a poetry book and went to her bed. "You three can go enjoy that stuff there, I'm staying here with my poetry books!"

"Haiku, please, try to think about this," Giggles said as she went to and sat next to the poet's side. "The only reason we're doing this is because we're worried for you: I mean, you barely even fight on your own, you let your soul power do it instead."

Haiku raised an eyebrow. "And what's the issue with that?"

"The fact that once the soul power is out, you're completely defenseless," the clown girl pointed out bluntly, sending a chill down the poet's spine. "So please, come with us for a second, and at least learn a few self-defense moves, for your own safety, okay?"

Haiku thought about it, looked at the rest of the dates with a smile, then bluntly stated:

"No!"

 ** _Literally seconds later..._**

Polly, Tabby, and Giggles all worked together to drag Haiku towards the dojo, while the girl constantly screamed:

"Help! Lucy! Maggie! Mommy! Somebody help me!"

"Geez, could you stop your crying already?" Tabby sternly said as the trio released the poet. "We've arrived at the dojo, just in time for the first self-defense class to start."

"But I told you, I don't wanna take self-defense classes!" Haiku growled, putting her hands on her hips. "My soul powers work just fine!"

"Dang it, Haiku, why must you be as stubborn as a Lynn-caster member?!" Tabby exclaimed.

"Haiku, listen, whether you like it or not, leaving you without knowledge of physical combat would be a detriment to us," Polly calmly explained to the poet. "Now, let's go inside, and you can at the very least see

"Fine, but if the instructor is very intense, I'm calling it quits," Haiku stated bluntly. "There's only so much a frail young girl like me can handle, after all."

Giggles promptly bowed down. "Got it, your highness."

And so, the quartet entered the dojo, and the first thing they saw...

Was Kiki not only cracking a piece of concrete in half with one hit, but also cracking the floor underneath her, with the girl turning to look at the quartet soon afterwards.

"I told you the instructor was intense!" Haiku whined. "I'm out of here!"

The girl took a step, and without warning, Kiki appeared behind her, sporting a massive, muscular frame whose shadow loomed over Haiku's entire being. Not only that, but her eyes glew a vivid red color as she put a hand on the frozen girl and asked:

"Giving up before we start, huh?"

Haiku quickly ran back to her friends and stuttered:

"N-Not at all! I-I just thought you would be intense, so-"

Kiki immediately turned back to normal. "Oh right, I forgot you guys were new here."

"How do you forget something you just found out today?" Polly pondered out loud.

"Anyhow, I got your uniforms ready!" Kiki chirped as she turned to face the rest of the quartet. "Go to the dressers, change, and come back here to start the lesson, alright?"

 ** _One Wardrobe Change Later..._**

Giggles, Tabby, and Polly Pain stretched a little to prepare for the upcoming practice, while Haiku looked down at her looks with a worried look.

They were all wearing the same outfit Kiki did: A purely white training gi, but they had white belts instead.

"Haiku, what are you waiting for?" Giggles asked, getting the poet's attention. "If you don't stretch before practice, it's going to be even harder on you."

"I know, but I spend so much time in Gothic clothes, that wearing anything else just feels... off, to me," Haiku answered. "I don't look weird or fat in this... what's it called?"

"A gi, and you look fine," Tabby rolled her eyes. "Besides, even if it made you look fat, you could definitely stand to gain a few pounds, don't you think?"

Haiku took a step back. "What are you implying?"

"Well, whatever, let's focus on the basics!" Kiki chirped, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.. "You heard about the old "chop a bunch of bricks in half" trick in karate, right?"

"We won't be doing that."

Haiku sighed in relief.

"At least not today."

Haiku flinched.

"We're going to practice some poses and stances in order to prepare you for the actual stuff like karate chops and such," Kiki explained. "Is everybody ready!"

Polly, Tabby, and Giggles raised their arms and excitedly claimed "YEAH!" while Haiku slowly raised hers and weakly whispered the same word.

Something that immediately caught Kiki's attention, and caused her to get closer to the poet.

"I'm sensing a bit of low motivation coming from a certain someone," the karate girl said while throwing a sly look at Haiku. "Is there something on your mind..."

The poet narrowed her eyes. "Haiku."

"Oh come on, now, that _can't_ be your real name," Kiki chuckled, taking a step back before she slapped her knee. "We don't use codenames in karate, so if you

"Haiku's the only name I'm comfortable with being called by anyone other than my friends," Haiku sternly replied, her eyes being shadowed with a hint of hostility. "And I don't have low motivation: I have no motivation at all! I was basically dragged into this place against my will by those girls next to me!"

Kiki turned to look at Tabby, Polly, and Giggles, who waved hello as Kiki raised an eyebrow and scolded Haiku:

"They want to help you grow stronger and this is your response?"

"They dragged me into this and that's your response?!" Haiku replied. "If it had been up to me, I would've never set foot in this place anyway!"

"Alright then, how about this," Kiki pointed at herself. "If you can beat me, I'll let you go free. No charge, no little words in the contract, just beat me and you can leave, pretend nothing ever happened even."

Haiku hesitated, and glanced at the rest of the Sadie Hawkins squad, who shrugged equally unsure of what the girl should do or say next. Nevertheless, one thing was clear for Haiku:

"I'm not staying here any longer, challenge accepted!"

Seconds later, the girls were at the edges of the arena, with the rest of the dates sitting in a bench nearby, spectating the upcoming battle.

Haiku took a type of stance that seemed like a mix between two, with her legs separated and one chop in front of her, with a fist reeled back.

Kiki, meanwhile, had her arms folded behind her back as she looked at the poet with an amused look.

"What's so funny?" Haiku sternly asked.

"Oh nothing, other than your stance," Kiki answered with a chuckle. "Like really, if that's the stance you're going with, then I believe it'd be better if you forgot the idea of getting out of the dojo, 'cause you really need someone to teach you some proper-"

Suddenly, Haiku lunged towards Kiki and prepared her karate chop, shouting:

"You're such a chatterbox!"

Kiki, however, simply slid past Haiku and landed on her back, before she whispered to her ear:

"And you're so predictable."

Kiki locked Haiku in a full nelson, and leaned back, causing Haiku's head to hit the ground as the dates flinched at the strike.

And as Kiki released the girl and Haiku caught her breath, with some blood running down her forehead for good measure, the karate girl said:

"Ready to give up?"

Haiku stumbled around as she tried to get up, then exclaimed "Never!" once she got up, catching her breath as she attempted to maintain the battle stance she had until now.

Haiku took a couple of deep breaths, trying to stabilize herself for another round of combat, while Kiki thought:

" _I see, this one is weak not only in mind and resolve, but in body as well. In that case, I have to hold back a lot more, or else I'm going to kill her._ "

Then, Haiku screamed bloody murder as she lunged straight for Kiki, who readied her stance and prepared to dodge the incoming attack.

" _I know! I'll just have to subdue her!_ "

And so, Kiki dodged the attack, grabbed Haiku's arm and pinned her against the ground as she held her arm behind her back, holding it as tightly as possible as Haiku tried to break free.

"Hey, trainees!" Kiki shouted at the dates. "Count down from three to end the match!"

Polly sighed and folded her arms. "Five..."

"Wait, I said to start at three," Kiki said.

"Four..."

"Again, I said to start at three!"

"Three..."

"Okay, now you're counting for the end of the match."

"I'm not counting for that, also, two..."

"Wait... if the countdown's not for the match, then what is it for?"

Polly rolled her eyes. "One, you're going to see soon..."

A few seconds later, Haiku stopped fighting back, or at least she stopped fighting back as much as she did a few moments ago. She then took a couple of deep breaths before she shouted:

"Stop it... stop it... don't stop it!"

Kiki turned back to Haiku, who started giggling and blushing as she added:

"Let me go... Let me... suffer some... more..."

Kiki's face started to turn blue. "What the heck is going on?"

"Y-Yeah, Polly, what's going on?" Tabby asked as she and Giggles held hands, both looking just as disturbed as Kiki.

"Some members of the Lucy caste have a special ability where the pain they receive is eventually turned into a pleasurable feeling," Polly explained, scratching the back of her head. "It only activates when they get hurt enough, though, so I'm assuming the suplex she did on her was enough to activate the ability."

Upon hearing that, Kiki turned back to Haiku, who was giving her pleading puppy-dog eyes as she kept making deep breaths...

 ** _Back in the Present..._**

Ronnie Anne hummed to herself as Tabby scratched the back of her head with a nervous smile, and Polly slightly snickered, earning a disapproving look from Giggles.

"Huh, so that's how you found out about it?" the Hispanic tomboy remarked, letting out a chuckle. "Man, that must've been awkward."

"Well, Haiku was allowed to go home regardless, once the girl found out she was part of the Lucy caste," Giggles remarked. "The dojo also added a rule to not let the Lucy caste join the dojo, probably for the better."

"Okay then, but I still have to ask," Ronnie Anne sighed. "Clearly, that was the first time Stripe-O and Clown-O here saw that "pain eventually turns into pleasure" trait of Poet-O, but you seemed to have been familiar with it, almost as if you had seen it before."

"Well, of the four, I'm the one that hangs out with Haiku the most," Polly sighed. "So, it was kinda inevitable that I would find out about it sooner than Tabby or Giggles."

Ronnie Anne nodded and stood up. "Well, that's all I wanted to know. Thanks."

"No problem, but, please keep the fact we told you about this a secret, okay?" Tabby said, with the other two nodding in agreement. "I don't even want to think about how Haiku would react if she found out about this."

Ronnie Anne smiled, did the "my lips are sealed" gesture, and waved goodbye as she left the building, with her curiosity sated for the moment...


	11. Witch Hunt

In what could only be described as a shadowy puppet show crossed with a black-and-white atmosphere, a portal opened and from there came out three people: Proto-Lucy, Silas, and Lupa.

"Mother Lucy, not to be disrespectful, but what are we doing here?" Silas asked. "I mean, this dimension doesn't seem to hold anything significant besides an odd scenery."

"Isn't the bizarre scenery enough of a clue for you?" Proto-Lucy replied, putting her hands on her hips as she revealed, "We're on a witch hunt."

Silas' eyes widened. "A witch?"

"I've read about such beings: Apparently, they're female entities who made a deal with some demonic creature to gain power, in exchange for... unsavory desires, I think," Lupa spoke, only to fold her arms as she quickly added, "But, considering where we are, we're looking for a different kind of witch, aren't we?"

Proto-Lucy nodded.

"A Witch is the corrupted form of a female member of the Lucy caste, while their male counterparts are the Wizards. They're both practically the same thing, though: An extradimensional monster whose mere presence warps the reality around them to their liking."

Silas raised an eyebrow. "Is that why Lucyspace is desolate besides some zombies?"

The prototype chuckled.

"Dude, that plane of reality is weird enough with me in there. If even one Witch or Wizard got in there, it would collapse on its own."

Then, she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes sternly.

"Besides, do you really think this scenery is the natural look of this dimension?"

It didn't take long before Lupa and Silas noticed where the prototype was going.

"So, this place looks like this thanks to the witch?"

Proto-Lucy nodded.

"And only once she's beaten can the dimension turn back to its former self."

"Okay, so, defeat the witch so the place can turn back to normal, got it," Silas recapped. "Only one question: Where's the witch."

Suddenly, a black curtain covered the trio, and the entire dimension at once.

"She's here."

The curtain pulled back, revealing Silas and Lupa were in the middle of a stage, depicting a normal living room and a giant, shadowy entity with long hair looming over them.

Proto-Lucy? She was in the background, between a pair of dead trees.

"M-Mother Lucy, you're not going to help us fight this thing?!"

Proto-Lucy chuckled and stood up.

"Now where's the fun in that? The ones that are training to become stronger are you, not me. And besides..."

A group of puppet-like shadow entities sprung from the ground, only for Proto-Lucy to summon a scythe and slash them in half, turning them to dust.

"Somebody has to keep this thing's familiars under control."

Moments later, the entity raised her hands, revealing they had strings coming out of their fingertips as they extended, hit the ground, and summoned a couple of puppets close to Silas and Lupa.

"Well, guess there's only one thing left to do."

The duo summoned a pair of scythes, and swung them at the puppets, who recovered from the strike in an instant.

"What?!" Silas exclaimed, before blocking one of the puppet's attacks. "Not even a second passed and they already regenerated?!"

"They're members of the Lucy caste, what did you expect?" Lupa asked. "Though granted, I don't remember any member of the caste healing as fast as these things do!"

Just then, the duo glanced at the witch above them, who only seemed to be looking at the play with a wide smile.

Not doing anything whatsoever...

This gave them an idea, and they exchanged nods before they began their strike against her.

They climbed up two of the strings, causing the witch to howl in pain as she began shaking her hands wildly, trying to get the duo to fall off somehow.

However, Silas and Lupa managed to hold on, and swung the strings around until they managed to jump up towards the witch's face, witnessing as her smile turned into a horrified frown before the pair swung their scythes in unison, practically decapitating her in the middle.

Afterwards, a torrent of black blood burst from the witch's head as the black curtains closed the scenery, before everything began to literally melt back to its original state.

Now, the pair could see the world's natural state, they got to see it looked mostly like the Royal Woods they knew, but with a more sepia-tone to everything.

In fact, from the look of it, they were currently in the middle of a grand stage, with the body of the witch laying right in the middle of it.

It was a Maggie.

"So, this is the girl that became the witch?" Silas remarked as he took a closer look at the body. "How did she-"

And then Lupa looked up.

"Look out!"

The girl grabbed and pulled the boy back moments before Proto-Lucy crashed on top of the Maggie body, vivisecting her so hard her waist practically burst open, splatting everyone present with her blackened blood.

That is to say, Proto-Lucy, Lupa, and Silas.

"W-Why did you do that for?!" Lupa exclaimed.

Proto-Lucy flashed a smirk and raised her closed fist.

"To get this!"

The prototype opened her palm, revealing a skull-shaped object surrounded by a blue fire, which didn't seem to burn.

"W-What's that thing?" Silas inquired.

"This, dear children, is a witch's soul," Proto-Lucy answered as she playfully tossed it up and down. "It's the very core of the witch, both her form and her powers. If broken, it could unleash a curse that would possess whoever's closest to it, turning them into a copy of the witch."

"S-Should you be playing with something so dangerous then?" Silas narrowed his eyes. "A-And besides, what does all of this have to do with your goal of-"

Proto-Lucy stopped throwing the object and closed her fist again.

"Truth be told, the original idea was to try and get the witch's body so it could be used to fuel the Gashadokuro."

The prototype looked at the witch's soul and held it tightly as she looked back at the bisected Maggie corpse.

"However, after being thoroughly disappointed by how easy she was beaten by a pair of kids like you, I believe it's for the better that this entity is not allowed to return in any capacity whatsoever."

Proto-Lucy promptly threw the soul at Lupa.

"Lupa, I'm giving you the job to get rid of this soul. Eat it, burn it to a crisp, use it as a power source, I don't care what you do with it, as long as you make sure it's in an enclosed area, or is otherwise left unable to assume its form once again."

Lupa looked back at Proto-Lucy, narrowed her eyes, and nodded.

"As for you, Silas."

The boy turned back to the prototype.

"Good work today: Even with the disappointment in mind, you still performed better than I expected."

Proto-Lucy generated a soul scythe and cut open a portal with it.

"Now, I'll go ahead and return to Lucyspace. Don't worry, once you go through, the portal will take you back to your home instead."

Proto-Lucy went through the portal, and after sharing an uncertain look, Silas and Lupa were next.

Just like Proto-Lucy said, the duo ended back at the place they called home: Silas' home, to be exact.

"So, I guess that was an... interesting team up," Lupa remarked, trying to make small talk.

Silas, however, wasn't in the mood, at least going by how he dissipated his soul scythe with a stern expression.

"Something's wrong with Mother Lucy..."

Lupa lowered her eyelids.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to handle all her mad actions."

Lupa promptly put a hand over the boy's shoulder.

"As soon as you can't take it anymore, don't hesitate to stand up to her, okay?"

Silas narrowed his eyes. "Are you kidding?! As soon as I lift a finger against her, she'll kill me!"

Lupa folded her arms.

"Silas, do you want to die having been Mother Lucy's unwilling slave, or do you want to die knowing you made a stand against the mad reaper?"

Silas's eyes widened, but before he could say anything in return, Lupa walked to the window, opened it, and promptly created a broom using her soul power to fly with.

Once gone, Silas closed the window and sat on his bed, thinking and pondering about Lupa's words, and what decision he would take.

Although, he came to a conclusion rather quickly...


	12. Magic

**So, after a few omakes that are pretty minor, I bring you another similarly minor omake... for what could be considered the short run anyway, since this is technically a setup for a later omake that will delve a bit into a particular event that played a big role in the Proto-Lucy arc background.**

 **Here's a hint: The name of the omake is actually said during this chapter.**

 **Regardless, let's head into the omake and see what comes up!**

* * *

In the middle of the Royal Woods Public Park, Haiku made a couple of stretches underneath a tree, her frame mostly hidden by its shadow. Once she finished, she walked out into the sunlight, and clenched her fists.

"Okay, let's recap one more time! Mental preparation, check!"

Haiku took out a spellbook from her back.

"Spellbook, check!"

She saved it and pointed at a random spot.

"Silas!"

Once she realized what she said, the goth girl turned around and saw Silas approaching from the spot she was pointing at, sporting a neutral look.

And if her ensuing glare was any indication, she wasn't thrilled to see him.

"I'm happy to see you too, Haiku," Silas remarked. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you preferred to be indoors?"

"I-I do," Haiku twiddled her fingers and looked away. "But there's something I want to try out for myself, and I can't do it indoors for fear of destroying the house."

Silas raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to summon a demon?"

"After what happened with Lucy?! No thanks!" Haiku reached for her back. "No, what I want to try out is this."

Haiku took out the spellbook and handed it to Silas, whose skepticism suddenly raised.

"Magic? You want to learn how to do magic?"

"I know it sounds weird, but hear me out first," Haiku replied. "I've been collecting these spellbooks for a long while now, and every so often the Morticians Club talks about magic, so I wanted to see if I could it myself."

Silas rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, because you're a goth girl?"

"Huh, I never thought about that-"

"I was being sarcastic!"

Silas took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead.

"Look, I understand that you believe your own things, and I'm not going to shame or scold you for them, but you have to admit that thinking you can do magic just because you're part of a caste of people who are considered magicians is a bit dumb, right?"

Haiku folded her arms and looked away.

"Hmph! Have you always been this wordy? I almost fell asleep!"

Silas clenched his fist.

 _I want to punch her. I want to punch her so bad!_

"Well, if you honestly believe you can do magic, then I'm not going to stop you: Try to practice whatever magic you want, I'll just sit nearby and watch."

With that said, Haiku blew a raspberry at the boy as he walked to a patch of grass and sat down.

"Okay, with that out of the way, it's time to learn some magic!"

And so, Haiku snatched the spellbook back from Silas, opened it, and began searching for any spell simple enough that even a novice like her could do it.

Eventually, she found a couple of such easy spells on the Lynn caste page, and seeing how it was the counterpart of Lucy's caste, she figured it was the best option for a test.

So she aimed her palm at Silas, who remained motionless as the girl yelled:

"Pyroken!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh?"

Haiku looked back at the page.

"Oh, maybe I need to do the movements shown here?"

The goth put the book down, took a good look at the movements and then repeated them: She held her palms together, forming a ball shape, then reeled back with one foot extended forward.

Finally, she threw her palms forward and opened them as she yelled once more:

"Pyroken!"

Again, nothing happened. And this time, it was enough to get on Haiku's nerves.

"What's going on!?"

"You're wasting your time, simple as that," Silas replied, rolling his eyes. "Now, how about you close that spellbook, and give this ridiculous idea some rest-"

"No! There has to be some kind of Lynn caste spell that I can do!" Haiku stated.

"Why does it even have to be a spell from Lynn's caste?" Silas pointed out. "Why not just try to learn spells from the caste you're part of already?"

But Silas' words fell on deaf ears as Haiku surfed through the pages, looking for a spell easy enough to invoke.

"Fireball!"

"Fire Breath!"

"Phoenix Dropkick!"

Not a single one of the spells worked. In fact, the only thing Haiku managed to accomplish was exhaust herself.

"Leave it to the Lynn caste to require intense body movements," Haiku mused. "But still, I don't get it, why can't

"First off, I highly doubt someone who rarely exercises has the right to call minor arm motions and yelling as "intense body movements," Silas replied as he walked to Haiku's side and helped her get up. "Second of all, you're never going to be able to cast Lynn-caste magic because Lincoln made sure something like that could never happen."

Haiku blinked twice. "What?"

Silas rubbed his forehead.

"Just, try to think logically for a second, okay? In this new reality, every caste has a specific set of powers that are exclusive to them: Members of the Lola caste don't have super speed, members of Luan's caste can't control lighting, and so on and so forth."

"Yeah, I know that: It's one of the first lessons I ever learned," Haiku replied with a stern tone. "But why do you bring this up?"

"Because magic, thanks to Lincoln's influence, works the same way," Silas stated. "Only certain castes can use certain types of magic: Lynn caste can use fire magic, Lana caste can use earth magic, and so on-"

"But wait! I've seen members of Lucy's caste conjure up black flames, and flames are a part of fire magic! How do you explain that?!"

"You were either seeing Lucy herself conjuring the flames, or a Lynn-Lucy cross-caste, who have a combination of fire and dark magic."

"No, it wasn't Lucy... it was a girl who looked oddly similar to her, but not Lucy herself," Haiku sighed. "At this rate, I feel like standing out in Walpurgisnacht is going to be even more difficult!"

That statement caught Silas' attention.

"Walpurgisnacht?"

"It's a holiday on the 30th of April, about witchcraft and magic and that jazz, with a main event that only Lucy's most loyal followers can pass-"

"I know what Walpurgisnacht is, but why do you bring it up?"

"Well, remember the Morticians Club?"

Silas lowered his eyelids. "I don't go to your school, remember?"

"Right, well, whatever: Walpurgisnacht will begin next week, and thAT club invited me because they think that, since I was so close with Lucy, that I'd be able to accomplish the event no problem."

Silas sighed and rubbed his forehead.

 _Oh, Haiku, if only I could tell you that's a horrible idea without revealing I know more than I let on._

Once he got his thoughts together, he asked.

"Does Lucy know how to do magic?"

Haiku flinched.

"W-Well... She's the matriarch of a caste full of magicians, surely she knows how to-"

"Have you ever _seen_ her do magic?"

Haiku winced.

"I... May have never seen her perform magic before, b-but so what!? She just needs to think about it and then bam, she'll do it like it's nobidy's business!"

Silas sighed. "And thanks to Lincoln, that statement holds more weight than you think."

Haiku raised an eyebrow as Silas walked away.

"Anyway, I got something to do elsewhere. Have fun with that whole Walpurgisnacht thing."

The guy waved goodbye, and as soon as he was out of sight, Haiku began packing up, sporting a pouty face.

 _Geez, who does that Silas think he is? How can he talk about Lucy so calmly?! He only ever met her once and then never hung out with her again; I've been by her side since kindergarten!_

Haiku huffed.

 _I'm going to show that kid! I'll pass Walpurgisnacht with flying colors, and that'll prove I'm Lucy's best friend, once and for all!_


	13. Dark World

**Hello everybody, I'm here with another omake... That's not the sequel to "Magic."**

 **Well, long story short, the laptop I used to write the stories was taken again, this time for repairs, so it got a bit harder to write the stories, especially for cor since some chapters can be quite long.**

 **Luckily, though, I have this one omake finished, made to represent a "bad future" where Proto-Lucy won in her arc.**

 **So, without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

It was a dark day in the city of Royal Woods. And not in a metaphorical sense: What used to be the light blue skies and a bright sun had been replaced by an almost pitch dark variation of blue, and the sun looked almost devoid of color.

It almost seemed like a slightly brighter night time, to be honest.

Not only that, but the streets of Royal Woods were filled with zombies. But not just any kind of zombies, no, not even the resurrected bodies of the prototypes.

No, the zombies... were the denizens of Royal Woods themselves.

They looked mostly the same as their normal counterparts, but they had pale green skin, their sclera was yellow instead of white, and in general, they looked rather... sickly.

And among these zombies, the Sadie Hawkins Dates could be spotted, each of them wearing a surgical mask covering their mouths. They were currently playing chess, probably one of the few games they could play with their weakened bodies.

"Okay, so, I know that we're all sick and we need," Zombie Giggles remarked. "But in a game that won't put our bodies through enough pressure to make us cough, why do we need the masks?"

"The more sickness a zombie absorbs, the more likely their flesh will rot until a skeleton's left behind," Zombie Polly answered. "And once they lose all their flesh and end up being all bones, the Child of Death will come reap for them."

Zombie Giggles raised an eyebrow. "Who's the Child of Death?"

The other dates gasped, and coughed almost immediately afterwards.

"You don't know who the Child of Death is?" Zombie Tabby asked in disbelief. "How can you have been a victim of the Death Lord's conquest and not know who the Child of Death is?!"

"I don't know, how can someone who died suddenly and without warning not know the reason for their death?" Zombie Giggles replied. "I mean, just because they killed me doesn't mean I have to know them personally."

"The Child of Death is the lovechild created by the Death Lord, using her dead brother's remains as a foundation for her form," Zombie Haiku explained with a scared tone. "She ensures that those who remain healthy are turned into zombies."

"Doesn't that kinda beat the point of keeping people healthy, though?" Zombie Giggles inquired, scratching her head. "I mean, a zombie is a state between life and death, right? And it seems like we get sick when we turn into zombies regardless, so why bother?"

Zombie Haiku lowered her eyelids. "Because if she doesn't, and allows the sick to be zombified."

Suddenly, a creature popped out of the ground, resembling a zombie but with pink, decaying skin.

"We turn into that!"

The quartet ran away from the zombie as it chased after them, leaving little patches of pink liquid behind.

However, the zombie barely got any chance to do anything to the girls before a large fireball swallowed him, burning him and stunning him.

Moments after realizing they were safe, the quartet stopped and turned around to see a cloaked figure arrived at the scene.

"Good, looks like I made it in time!"

The cloaked figure pulled the zombie away and threw it straight into a building, only for the zombie to jump out of there and raise its hands, causing the pink patches of liquid it left behind to rise and merge into a draconic entity made from the liquid.

"Ah, a creator-type one, huh?" the figure remarked as it cracked their knuckles. "The poor bastard must've been part of the Leni caste before they were zombified."

The figure aimed their palm forward, and both the zombie and draconic entity were swallowed by a breath of fire, extinguishing them instantly.

With that done, the Zombie Sadie Hawkins Dates looked in shock as the cloaked figure took off her cloak, revealing herself to be a Lynn that looked almost exactly like prime Lynn, but with a scar across her forehead.

Let's call her Lynn-Zero, for simplicity's sake.

"Another day, another try to overthrown the Death Lord's reign," Lynn-Zero remarked with a confident tone. "And what better way to start than by getting rid of some Bubblegum?"

"What the heck was that thing?!" Zombie Giggles exclaimed as the quartet stood up and dusted themselves.

"Like I just said, it's a Bubblegum, a type of zombie created when a sick person is zombified," Lynn-Zero explained as she landed next to the group. "I know the name doesn't sound fitting, but Luna was the one who named them-"

And just then, Lynn-Zero was tackled by another figure, the Child of Death, who went on to chase after her as the quartet looked on horrified.

Lynn-Zero crashed on a wall, causing it to crack and fall apart as she slid down and the Child of Death made herself known.

The Child of Death was none other than Lupa, a lovechild formed from the union between Lincoln and Lucy, sporting a black cloak that covered her body.

For simplicity's sake, let's call her Lupa of Death.

"Nice to see you again, aunt Lynn-Zero," Lupa of Death greeted with a little smile, which turned into a frown as she added, "At least, that's what I'd say, if the circumstances were better."

And then, a white spiritual being with an orange aura materialized next to Lupa and waved their hand. "Meanwhile, I'm legitimately happy to see you, Lynn-Zero."

"Lincoln..." Lynn-Zero said with a smile.

Lupa of Death glared at the being, causing them to stop waving and return to wherever they came from.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm legitimately happy to see you, Lynn-Zero," Lupa of Death said as she cracked her knuckles. "You're the only sibling left to be zombified, and then The Death Lord's army will truly be unstoppable!"

Lynn-Zero immediately took a battle stance.

"But don't take my tone to suggest I'm here to fight you," Lupa of Death added. "All I want to do is take you to my home: The Death Lord wants an audience with you, after all."

Lynn's eyes widened at the statement.

"She wants to what?"

 ** _Death Lord's Domain..._**

Lynn-Zero and Lupa of Death walked across the hallways of the Death Lord's "humble" castle, which was filled with several skulls on the floor, ceiling, and every other place imaginable.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who was shocked by Mom suddenly wanting you to visit," Lupa of Death replied. "I'm guessing the loneliness of ruling an entire dimension along finally caught up to her."

"You _do_ realize it's her own fault for getting rid of most of my siblings, right?" Lynn-Zero pointed out. "I know she just turned them into zombies, but still, she didn't need to do that."

"Yeah, but you have to understand, the Gashadokuro needs zombies to power itself up," Lupa of Death answered, before she and Lynn found themselves in front of a gate. "Oh, looks like we arrived-"

Not a second passed before Lynn-Zero gently tapped Lupa of Death's neck, knocking her out cold. She then kicked the gates open and walked inside as she proclaimed.

"Death Lord!"

The lord themselves, sitting on top of a throne of skulls, stood up.

"Well, if it isn't Lynn-Zero. I invite you to my house, and you knock out my daughter?"

"What I did to Lupa is nothing compared to what _you_ have done!" Lynn-Zero snapped. "I promised I wouldn't rest until I made you pay for what you did, and I'm not breaking that promise!"

"I see, looks like I have to move after all," the Death Lord said with a chuckle. "I was hoping I wouldn't need to do this, but of course, knowing you..."

Lynn-Zero clenched her fists as the lord continued, "There was no way you wouldn't get me all worked up."

The Death Lord reached for their mask and took it out, revealing themselves to look like a decaying Lucy as Lynn-Zero growled:

"Sister!"

 ** _Main Dimension, Lucy and Lynn-Zero's Bedroom..._**

The Gothic Poet screamed bloody murder as she woke up from the perceived nightmare, and caught her breath as she looked around the room, which calmed her down once she realized she was back home.

And moments later, Luan barged into the room, followed by Lincoln and the rest of their sisters.

"Lucy, what happened?!" Luan asked as she crouched down to the girl's height. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, not a nightmare, I think I got a vision of something," the goth girl answered as she brushed her head. "Either that, or what I saw was another dimension entirely. Which, honestly, isn't much better."

Lana frowned. "What did you see?"

The goth girl eyed her siblings and took a deep breath before she explained:

"I saw a world that was completely covered in darkness, one that looked more authentic then the eternal night dome. Not only that, but that dimension was ruled by someone that looked like a grotesque mix between me and my prototype; Not so much in looks, but in mind."

"Lucyfer?!" Lincoln blurted in shock, getting the sisters' attention as he added, "What did you see next?"

"Well, the sky looked like it had been replaced by night, and Royal Woods was infested with zombies again," the goth continued. "Only thing is, instead of the zombies being like the ones we faced during my counterpart's invasion, the zombies were actually the people of Royal Woods in a sentient, zombie-like form."

"Hmm, you might have witnessed an alternate reality where Lucyfer was unsuccessfully stopped," Lincoln remarked. "But hey, that only gives us more reason to be happy

Lucy frowned.

"I guess so but... the idea such a dimension exists..."

Lincoln frowned as well, before he put a hand on his sister's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll tell you something: If we ever go on that dimension together, we'll deal with its core problems and try to make it better, okay?"

Lucy turned her brother, and smiled a little.

"Okay."


	14. Walpurgisnacht

**So, after several days without posting any omakes, important to the story or otherwise, here I am with another omake, this time related to the fateful day of Walpurgisnacht, or as I like to call it: the day Haiku's world was turned completely upside down.**

 **Anyway, the main purpose of this omake is to explain a couple things about the background of Haiku and Calliope and the Gashadokuro, important pieces in the Proto-Lucy arc.**

 **Because clearly people want backstory more than actual story nowadays. XD**

 **Anyhow, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

The day had come: Walpurgisnacht, the night where Haiku was going to prove not only the morticians club members that she was, and always had been, one of Lucy's greatest followers.

Now if only she knew _where_ to find the one who would guide her to the event...

"Ugh, it's times like this I wish I had thought a bit more before I accepted to do the rite of passage. It's so dark everywhere!"

 _That's kind of expected during nighttime, you know?_

Haiku turned around and summoned a scythe made from her soul power, only to calm down and undo the scythe once she saw the one who "said" that was just a pitch black cat.

A _familiar_ pitch black cat.

 _You're the Morticians Club's latest potential member, right?_

Haiku flinched and turned around to see the person that had talked to her telepathically.

It was Cliff, the Loud Household's pet cat.

"You're the pet cat of the Loud House, right?" Haiku asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _I'm a cat? Yes. Am I owned by the Loud family? Yes. Do I know where the Walpurgisnacht ceremony will be held at? Follow me and you'll find out._

Cliff jumped off the fence he rested on and walked into the woods, with Haiku following him shortly afterwards.

"So, you're going to take me to the site where the Walpurgisnacht event is going to happen, right?"

Cliff rolled his eyes.

 _If you shut up for a second and just followed me without questions, you'd get the answer you're looking for._

"I'm following a telepathic cat into some unknown location during Walpurgisnacht, the perfect, if not only, time I have to prove to not only the Morticians Club, but also everybody, that there's nobody who's more loyal to Lucy than me!"

 _And, if you excuse me asking this, why is this such an important thing for you to do? What does Walpurgisnacht have that makes you think it's the perfect time to prove your loyalty to the one named Lucy?_

Haiku narrowed her eyes.

"My friends and I used to be the champions of Lucy, Lynn, Luna, and Luan back in the original reality. Now, I'm not the same Haiku as the one back then, but I do want to try and continue her legacy however I can, and besides, the current champion working for Lucy isn't halfway as good as I could be anyway."

Unimpressed by the girl's boast, Cliff rolled his eyes.

 _I'm going to be blunt with you: This is your first, and final, chance to turn back, quit the Morticians Club, and forever forget that you were ever involved with these people._

Haiku's eyes widened.

"What... are you talking about all of a sudden?! And why tell me about this just now!?"

 _If you were half as smart as you **think** you are, you would know better than to follow some random cat with telepathic abilities. But, you do possess enough intelligence to not only question why you followed me in the first place, but also ask me to take you to the site of the event right away._

Haiku gritted her teeth.

 _So, you're only partially a disappointment. And you can quit being a disappointment altogether, if you turn back right now._

"Not until you tell me what'll happen if I go through with this: I want to make it clear that nobody's more of a follower of Lucy than me, and I'm not going away until you explain yourself!"

The cat chuckled.

 _I'm not allowed to say anything, you have to find out by yourself. And by the time you do find out, it'll be too late._

"Ugh, first the Morticians Club members, and now her pet cat!?" Haiku rubbed her forehead. "Why does Lucy make friends with people who are far too vague for everyone's own good!?"

 _You realize you're adding yourself to that description, right? And besides, you're not thinking of the bigger picture: if you go through here, your only options will be to choose either "Lucy"... or Lincoln._

Haiku gasped and took a step back as the cat explained.

 _Lincoln is one of my owners, and after many attempts at getting him to get angry at me, by slashing at him, pooping out of my litter box and so on, I have deduced that though his patience and kindness are certainly higher than most people's._

Cliff' eyes glew black.

 _They have their limits._

Haiku started to shake.

 _And this Walpurgisnacht's event, dear Haiku, will involve one of the very few things that Lincoln can never forgive. So let me be even more blunt._

A pair of wings emerged from the cat's back, which he spread wide afterwards to reveal their bat-like shape.

 _Turn back from this demonic event, before you turn your back against God himself, and become one of his sworn enemies._

With that said, Cliff flew away, leaving Haiku alone to decide what she was to do right now... or at least, that was his intention.

"Haiku!"

The girl flinched and turned around, only to calm down when she saw the one who said that was the leader of the Morticians Club.

"We were looking all over for you!" the female member of the club said as she walked to Haiku's side. "Are you ready to prove your loyalty to Lucy?"

"O-Of course I am!" Haiku chirped, quickly calming herself down afterward. "Although, I would like to ask a couple

"Don't worry, it's nothing that complex," the leader spoke. "We just need you to help us take out a troublesome target."

Haiku raised an eyebrow and her smile slowly turned into a frown at the mention of this "troublesome target."

* * *

A little bit later, Haiku and the Morticians Club members looked through the bushes at a certain house.

The Johnson Household.

"What is that place?" Haiku asked.

"It's the house of a certain Mrs. Johnson, one of the many women who are said to have been "blessed" with a child by the eye pucker," the leader of the club answered. "And this also happens to be the hiding place for a certain little freak of nature."

Haiku raised an eyebrow. "Freak of nature? What are you talking about?"

"A child born without Lincoln as a parent, and without his approval, not to mention being born as an action to spite the divine beings who rule our world," the female club member explained. "Basically, a bastard in every sense of the word."

Haiku rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, calling them that without seeing it for myself first makes me doubt your word-"

"It's a child created from the union between Clyde McBride and the teacher's daughter," the girl member said with a hint of disgust. "Not only that, but she's not even from this dimension: she ran here in order to escape from her family situation instead of facing it head-on."

"Or praying to Lincoln for help," the leader casually added. "I hear that usually works."

Haiku flinched at the mention of Clyde, and her face contorted into one of hatred before she calmed down, took a deep breath, and responded.

"While the fact Clyde's the father upsets me, I don't see how her being from another dimension is a problem."

"So you're perfectly okay with a bunch of lovechildren from another dimension go up here, and take the place of children that would've been born in their place," the tall member spoke. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No, that's what you're putting in my mouth."

"Just go to that house and get rid of the person."

Before Haiku could say anything in response, the members pushed Haiku out of hiding and into the street. Haiku promptly stood up, threw a glare at the members, and dusted herself.

"It's what Lucy wants, Haiku," the leader stated. "Don't disappoint her."

That somehow was enough to convince Haiku to head towards the house.

Suddenly, Haiku felt someone, or something, grabbing her hand as she took another step, causing her to snap at whoever grabbed it.

But once she turned, she saw not an animal, person, or even something she could identify as being natural in this world.

What she saw, was more akin to a giant nurse.

A giant monster nurse.

One that spoke with a pleading tone.

" _Don't... go... please..._ "

Haiku's eyes widened, understanding what the nurse was saying as she dissipated into light, returning Haiku to reality to witness the Morticians Club looking sternly and impatiently at her.

Haiku shook her head, summoned her scythe, and used it as a flying object as she flew towards the house, entering through the chimney.

* * *

Once Haiku Santa Claus'd her way out of the chimney, ending up covered in dust and coal, a tired voice spoke.

"So, you finally came."

Haiku flinched, and turned to see the tired voice belonged to a certain redhead, who was reading some letters.

"Oh, you must be Penelope, right? One of Clyde's classmates?" Haiku asked, causing the figure to wince as she walked towards her. "I'm Haiku, one of his friends-"

"So..." the redhead stood up and turned around, revealing herself to look like a mix between Clyde and Penelope. "You know my mother?"

Haiku flinched and took a step forward. "Okay, I didn't expect to see a fusion between Clyde and Penelope here!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"You're a fusion between Clyde and Penelope, right?"

The redhead shook her head, slowly at first, then with anger as she added:

"Stop screwing with me! I know exactly what you're doing here!"

Haiku tiltedh er head. "You do? Then please tell me, 'cause I'm totally lost."

"Lost?! _How_ could you be lost?!" the girl snapped, walking back and forth as she continued. "The letters, the threats, those guys stalking me everywhere, your intention is as clear as day!"

She stopped and glared at Haiku.

"You want to kill me just for being an interdimensional lovechild!"

Haiku's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"W-Wha-Kill you? Why would I want to kill you?!"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's assume _you_ don't want to kill me. Those stalkers from outside probably do, and they gave you the job to do it."

"That's... actually a decent possibility," Haiku gripped her scythe hesitantly. "But still, why would they want to kill an interdimensional lovechild? In fact, whose lovechild are you supposed to be?"

"Really? You called me a fusion between Clyde and Penelope, and you can't even connect the dots?"

Haiku thought about the statement, and it wasn't long before she connected the dots.

"Oh..."

And then she thought about it some more, and realized what this meant.

"Wait, what?!"

The redhead narrowed her eyes and aimed her hand at Haiku, who flinched as the hand turned into an arm cannon.

"H-H-Hold it! Even if you're a lovechild, one of Clyde's lovechildren in fact, that doesn't give me an excuse to kill you!"

"The letters were pretty clear, lady: as soon as you arrive, we're not going anywhere until one of us drop dead!" she charged a pink energy blast. "And if I have to fight for my very life, so be it!"

The redhead shot a pink blast, which Haiku split in half with her scythe before she used the scythe to fly out the chimney again, dodging a couple more blasts as she did.

As soon as she came out the chimney, a pink pillar of energy burst through, nearly burning Haiku to oblivion: luckily, though, it only destroyed the blade part of the scythe, causing it to shatter and make Haiku fall from the roof into the ground, face-first.

Just in time for Calliope to come out of the chimney, with jet shoes that let out pink flames.

Haiku flinched and rolled away from the incoming energy blasts from Calliope, that also caused crystals to sprout from the spots that were shot, a fact Haiku only noticed once she finally stood up and generated another soul scythe, a slight bit of blood running down her mouth.

"Energy blasts that generates spikes?!" Haiku exclaimed, slashing the crystals apart. "Since when is that possible!?"

"Mixing powers can have some unexpected results," the redhead stated as she flew down, landed, and put a hand on one of the crystals. "I guess you can add that to the list of _legitimate_ reasons your friends would want me dead!"

The crystal surged electricity through the redhead's body, going through her body until it reached and charged her arm cannon, which now had a mixed green-pink glow to it.

 _Okay, I need to do something, or she's going to kill me!_

Haiku looked everywhere for a potential solution, until she looked at her scythe. A scythe that, while not strong enough to survive an energy beam, could travel fast enough to hit someone who could shoot an energy beam.

A lightbulb went off in Haiku's head.

The goth gripped her scythe, and immediately threw it at the redhead, who aimed at her forehead to try and kill her quickly.

Unfortunately, the soul scythe hit first, and as she lost consciousness and stopped grippling the crystal, the redhead shot a thin, ordinary energy beam... right through Haiku's eye, sending the goth flying in agony to a tree.

Of course, Haiku's eyes regenerated, but not before the goth cried in pain and the soul energy used to create the scythe returned to her, accelerating the healing and helping Haiku calm down...

...Only for her to start to freak out as the crystals dissipated into nothing, and the Morticians Club members gathered around the dead lovechild, and carried her. Well, most of them carried her: the leader walked up to Haiku,

"Good work, Haiku. You really are as devoted to Lucy as you said you were."

Pink electricity surged through Haiku's left eye as the girl stuttered. "I-I-I didn't mean to, I didn't need to kill her."

"Oh no, you most certainly had to," the leader stated as he helped Haiku follow him and the group. "Her very existence was a living middle finger to the order of the new reality."

"It-It... it was?"

"You'll learn more when we get to the ritual."

* * *

Haiku, twitching and with electricity still surging through her body, sat on a log as the Morticians Club members, still holding the redhead's lifeless body, stood near a campfire.

"Dear members of the Morticians Club, we're here to celebrate two miracles brought to us!" The leader exclaimed, before he pointed at Haiku. "The first one, is a new member joining us: Haiku!"

The members clapped as Haiku looked at them, still too disturbed to do anything in response.

"And the second miracle!" the leader pointed at the redhead's dead body. "The thing Mother Lucy told us to do a long time ago: get rid of the troublesome lovechild known as Calliope, and have her body be used to bring forth the gashadokuro!"

Haiku turned to look at Calliope's body as the members cheered and threw it into the campfire, destroying it and causing minor burns to the body. A body that Haiku stared at for a while as the members did some strange chants, until the ground began shaking.

"It's happening!" the leader chirped. "It's finally happening!"

Haiku, finally lucid enough, spoke. "W-W-What's happening?"

Suddenly, a large ribcage burst from the ground and "swallowed" Calliope, followed by a pair of arms bursting next, Haiku screaming as black matter came out of the bones, and helped the disembodied parts connect and further come out of the ground.

Haiku looked up, and saw the matter slid up the skeleton's back, forming a skull to complete the upper half of the gashadokuro, who looked back at her with unblinking, dead eyes.

"What... what... what...wha-"

"Thanks for your help, Haiku."

Haiku darted everywhere, trying to find the source of the voice as the electricity got more volatile, until it outright shocked her into sitting back on the log.

"Oh sorry, forgive my lack of manners."

One of the lights in the gashadokuro's eyes escaped the skeleton's skull, and flew down to Haiku as it morphed into a familiar shape: that of Lucy, Haiku's dearest friend.

Only instead of it being the Lucy she knew and loved, it was different: A Lucy with hips that should not be as pronounced, a skin that should not feel so close to rotting away, and most importantly, a Lucy without anything she could identify as eyes.

"Who... who are you?"

"My name is Lucy," the lookalike curtsied. "And since you've proven your loyalty to me, I'm going to be your goddess from now on."

"But... that can't be right..." Haiku stood up and put a hand on her head. "Y-Y-Y-You're not the Lucy I know-!"

"That Lucy is a fake, an imitator, an impostor, a copycat, a doppleganger, give or take a dozen words meaning the same thing," the other Lucy stated with a smug smile. "The Lucy you've known all along is not real. I'm real, however, and you've proven your loyalty to me."

Haiku shook her head, slowly at first, then rapidly and violently before she tried to run away, only for the other Lucy to grab her arm and keep her in place.

"You have made your choice, Haiku."

The other Lucy forced Haiku to look at her, and flashed a grin.

"You are an enemy of Lincoln now."

* * *

Haiku woke up and took several deep breaths as she looked around her surroundings, quickly recognizing the place as her bedroom... in the poetry club.

"Oh... t-that was only... a dream..."

Haiku "smiled" in the most distressed sense possible as she put a hand over her forehead, ignoring the electricity surging through her.

"No... what am I saying? That... that... wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare!"

Haiku slowly stood up, initially having some trouble doing so, and walked up to her schedule to try and resume her normal day.

"It was just a nightmare, now that I'm back in reality, I can-"

Haiku found herself repeating "I can" over and over as she saw her schedule had been tempered with, with it now having "graverobbing", "pray to Mother Lucy", as well as several other disturbing, death-related things, including a little note at the lower corner reading:

 _Welcome to the Morticians Club._


End file.
